De nuevo tú
by drakaris
Summary: AU Secuela de Polos Opuestos. Aunque acaban de adoptar a dos preciosas bebés, la inseguridad de Maura la lleva a pedirle el divorcio a Jane. Como ninguna está dispuesta a renunciar a sus hijas, toman una decisión salomónica antes de empezar con sus nuevas vidas. Cuando se reencuentren ¿habrá marcha atrás? o ¿será demasiado tarde? Basada en la película "Tú a Boston yo a California"
1. Chapter 1

**He de reconocer que me dio pena terminar Polos Opuestos. Ese fic es un trocito de mi, he invertido en él mucho tiempo y cariño y cuando lo terminé me quedó un sabor agridulce, como de no haberlo exprimido lo suficiente. Pero empezaba a quedarme sin ideas y no quería rellenarlo con capítulos vacíos. Muchas de las reviews pedían una secuela, muchas otras pedían que Jane y Maura tuvieran hijos, otras, querían ver más celos (pero de los buenos, de los que tienen reconciliación ;)) Como yo estoy aquí para complaceros, esta tarde viendo una película (estoy segura que pronto la identificaréis jeje) se me ha aparecido la inspiración y creo que he conseguido cumplir (o cumpliré) la mayor parte de vuestras sugerencias. Espero que os guste!**

**1**

"Quiero el divorcio Jane"

Aquello la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Era plenamente consciente que su relación no pasaba por los mejores momentos pero no creía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal "¿Qué?"

Maura la miró cansada. La situación le resulta extremadamente dolorosa. Había querido a Jane con todo su alma, más que a nadie en toda su vida. Había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente, su amante "Esto no funciona Jane. Llevamos demasiado tiempo intentando arreglarlo y no lo hemos conseguido Somos demasiado diferentes"

La situación iba empeorando cada minuto que pasaba "¿Diferentes? Siempre hemos sido diferentes Maura, por eso nos complementamos tan bien. No me digas que esto no funciona, no después de lo que hemos tenido que pasar hasta llegar donde hemos llegado"

Instintivamente, Maura dirigió la mirada hacia las cunas donde dormían plácidamente sus hijas. Hacía apenas unos meses que habían firmado los papeles de la adopción y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan completa como la primera noche que había pasado juntas. Jane y ella se habían pasado toda la noche observando a sus hijas dormir, incapaces de concentrarse en nada más que en disfrutar de la felicidad que sentían en ese momento. Se acordaba de haber pensado que tanto alegría debía de ser un sueño. Y al parecer ahora se había despertado.

"No es necesario que alces la voz. Vas a despertar a las niñas"

Jane se tranquilizó ante la sola mención de sus hijas. Se acercó hasta ellas, y se quedó mirándolas absorta "No pienso renunciar a mis hijas Maura"

Maura cuadró los hombros, demasiado consciente de la pelea que se avecinaba "Yo tampoco"

Jane se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Maura vio la decepción y el enfado en ellos "¿Entonces que demonios piensas hacer?"

Aquella era la parte más difícil. Sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo a Jane era una locura pero no se le ocurría otra manera mejor "He decidido marcharme de Boston. Al fin y al cabo ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Por eso, creo que lo más sensato es que cada una críe a una de las bebés."

Jane abrió los ojos como platos. Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso "¿Estás loca? No pienso renunciar a ninguna de ellas"

"¿Prefieres que crezcan entre peleas?"

Jane sabía que tenía razón. Pero aunque pudiera plantearse aquel escenario pensaba imponer sus condiciones "Está bien. Pero cuando crezcan, cuando tengan 18 años, voy a decirles la verdad Maura"

Maura asintió, complacida al ver que el modo en que estaban llevando la situación. Al menos, todavía tenían la oportunidad de terminar de un modo civilizado "Estoy de acuerdo"

"Bien. Mientras tanto, daré la orden a mi abogado para que abra una cuenta en el banco que elijas. Además puedes elegir cualquier sede de RizzCorp para trasladarte. Le encargaré a Megan que se encargue de todo"

Maura la miró dolida "No quiero tu dinero Jane"

Jane negó con la cabeza "Esto no es negociable Maura. Quiero que mis dos hijas crezcan con las mismas oportunidades"

Aquello le dolió aunque sabía que en parte Jane tenía razón "¿Crees que no voy a darle a mi hija todo lo que necesite?"

Jane no dejó pasar por alto aquel desliz "Nuestra hija. Y aunque sé que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para darle lo mejor, has de reconocer que no cuentas con los mismos recursos de los que yo dispongo"

Maura cedió, consciente de que a partir de aquel día sus vidas iban a ser muy diferentes y por asociación, las de sus hijas también "De acuerdo. Acepto que abras una cuenta para la niña pero no el trabajo en RizzCorp. Prefiero empezar de cero y eso no ocurrirá si continúo trabajando para ti"

"No pienso espiarte Maura si eso es lo que te preocupa. Cuando salgas por esa puerta, lo único que me interesa saber es que cuidas bien de nuestra hija. Nada más"

Aunque estaba preparada para un enfrentamiento con Jane, la dureza de sus palabras la afectó "Me parece sensato. Por mi parte, tampoco tienes porque preocuparte. He hablado con un abogado y firmado los papeles del divorcio. La próxima semana estará todo listo para que los firmes y desde ese momento puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida"

Jane notó un nudo en el estómago ante el momento que sea acercaba. Comprendió que después de aquel día, no volvería a verla, y todavía pasarían muchos años hasta volver a ver a su hija. Se acercó a Maura y le dio un triste beso de despida en la mejilla. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos "Cuídate y cuida bien de mi hija" Sin añadir nada, salió de la habitación y se encerró en su despacho, incapaz de ver como su vida se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cogió una botella de whisky del bar y no se molestó en coger un vaso. Desenroscó el tapón y dio un largo trago que le quemó la garganta. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió como lágrimas calientes le recorrían las mejillas. Volvió a beber y continuó haciéndolo hasta que el alcohol empezó a enmascarar su dolor. Finalmente, se quedó dormida.

**R&I**

Cuando Jane se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintió millones de tambores resonando dentro de su cabeza. La luz que entraba por la ventana le impedía abrir los ojos. Le vinieron a la mente fragmentos de su discusión con Maura. Al ver la botella de whiskey a su lado, casi vacía valoró la posibilidad de que todo hubiera sido un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla. A duras penas se levantó y con paso irregular se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara varias veces con agua helada y empezó a sentirse ligeramente mejor. A continuación cogió el bote de aspirinas del botiquín y se tragó una con la ayuda de un vaso de agua. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a servirse un café pero antes de alcanzar su destino entró en la habitación de las niñas y la imagen que apareció ante sus ojos le confirmó la dura realidad. Maura se había ido y una de sus hijas se había ido con ella. Con ternura, sacó a la bebé de la cuna y la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho. Se juró que haría todo lo posible por ser todo lo que esa niña merecía.

**Como siempre, vuestra opinión es el motor mi inspiración. Alimentadla! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Algunas de vosotras estáis preocupadas por que Jane y Maura se divorcien, que os gustaba más su relación en Polos Opuestos. Tranquilas, se que al principio puede chocar bastante que aquella relación se rompiera pero en mis historias todo tiene siempre solución (y si es Rizzles todavía más jeje) No creo que se me de demasiado bien escribir fics de angustia ni de pena ni de resentimiento. Así que paciencia que pronto mejora la cosa, necesitaba separarlas para volver a juntarlas. El esqueleto de mis fics siempre es el mismo, es con lo que me siento cómoda escribiendo: celos, peleas, sexo de reconciliación (jejeje), conquistas, reconquistas y demás cosas bonitas, así que si eso os gusta, este fic no os decepcionará, os lo prometo ;)**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos, os presento a las hijas ;)**

**2**

_**10 años después…**_

"Mamaaaaá….." la voz exasperada de su hija atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho. Sabía que cuando su hija encontrara la carta del campamento iba a desatarse el infierno. Así que estaba preparada para ello. Oyó como su hija recorría el pasillo que separaba su habitación y se encaminaba decidida hacia ella, decidida a presentar batalla.

"¿Qué es esto?" la niña entró en el despacho sin llamar a la puerta, demasiado enfadado con su madre como para recodar sus buenos modales. Levantó el papel, como si fuese el elemento más ofensivo que hubiese visto nunca

Jane continuó estudiando los documentos que tenía ante ella, sin levantar la mirada "Es la carta de admisión al campamento de verano. Creía que estaba claro que este verano ibas a hacer algo productivo con tu tiempo"

La niña la miró como si de repente le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Su madre debía de estar perdiendo el juicio si pensaba que iba a aceptar de buen grado pasar su verano en ese aburrido campamento para empollones "No, me niego, de ninguna manera. No pienso pasarme el verano estudiando no se que cosas, entre libros, clases y …"

Jane la interrumpió "No es negociable Alex. Vas a ir a ese campamento y no hay nada más que discutir"

Alex dejó escapar un suspiro. Si quería conseguir algo, tenía que enfocar la situación de un modo diferente. Su madre nunca la dejaría salirse con la suya por que sí. Debía presentarle una alternativa.

"¿Pero por qué tiene que se ese campamento para listillos que me has buscado? No quiero pasarme el verano estudiando matemáticas, arte y lengua, ya estudio suficiente durante el resto del año, gracias. Y para colmo ninguna de mis amigas va a ir; todas van al campamento de deportes. Además, ¿no eres tú la que dice siempre que debo luchar por lo que quiero y que nunca debo dejar de ser yo misma? Pues si eso es verdad, y estoy segura que lo es…."

Jane dejó la pluma sobre los papeles en los que estaba trabajando y se reclinó en la silla, prestándole toda la atención a su hija. Sonrió al ver como su hija intentaba escabullirse de aquello. Tenía razón cuando decía que siempre la animaba a perseguir sus sueños y si quería que Alex confiara en ella debía ser coherente con lo que intentaba enseñarle y lo que le exigía "Este verano vas a ir a un campamento, eso no va a cambiar…" levantó la mano para evitar que su hija la interrumpiera otra vez "peeeero puedes elegir el que prefieras"

Alex la miró con cara de escepticismo "¿Incluso el campamento de deportes que horrorizó a la abuela?"

Jane sonrió al recordar la cara de puro espanto que había puesto su madre cuando Alex había sugerido la idea "incluso el campamento de deportes" Al parecer pensaba que teniendo una nieta superdotada era un sacrilegio permitirle perder el tiempo haciendo cosas tan poco productivas como senderismo, kayaking o jugar al fútbol.

Jane vio como su hija bajaba la mirada triste "Aaah pero Emma me dijo que su madre había intentado apuntarla la semana pasada y ya no quedaban plazas. Si no te hubieras empeñado en que fuera a aquel estúpido campamento ahora podría estar empaquetando mi mochila"

Jane sonrió "Entonces es una suerte que RizzCorp tenga uno de los programas de verano más importantes del país. Estoy segura que podrán hacer una excepción con la hija de uno de los benefactores más generosos del campamento. Así que date prisa y empieza a hacer la maleta"

La niña rodeó el escritorio y se lanzó al cuello de su madre entusiasmada ante la idea de poder pasar el verano con sus amigas "Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! Voy a llamar a Lily para decirle que al final podré ir con ellas" de repente se separó un poco de su madre para poder mirarla a los ojos "¿podrías conseguir que Emma también viniera?"

Jane la estrechó más, contenta ante la alegría que desbordaba su hija "Claro que sí" Alex era una niña estupenda, obstinada y desafiante pero también espontánea y generosa. Al final no lo había hecho del todo mal criando a su hija.

**R&I**

"¿Has metido todo lo necesario en la maleta?" Maura volvió a preguntarle a su hija por enésima vez esa tarde

Piper miró a su madre por encima del borde de la maleta "Tranquiiiila, está todo controlado. Además, vamos a hablar todas las semanas, si se me olvida algo siempre puedes mandármelo por correo. No me voy a la otra punta del mundo"

Maura se apoyó en la puerta, mirando a su hija con mayor atención. Piper era madura y responsable, incluso más que muchos adultos que conocía. "Lo siento. Siento mucho ser una de esas madres pesadas y agobiantes. Pero es la primera vez que vamos a estar tanto tiempo separadas y no termino de hacerme a la idea"

"No eres pesada mamá, simplemente te preocupas demasiado. Piensa que sólo van a ser 6 semanas; antes de que te des cuenta, voy a estar de vuelta"

Maura abrió los brazos invitando a su hija a refugiarse en ellos "Ven aquí" cuando la niña se acercó a ella, la abrazó con fuerza "Te voy a echar de menos Pips"

La niña le abrazó con más fuerza "Y yo a ti mamá"

**R&I**

Dos días después, Alex Rizzoli y sus amigas entraban decididas en su cabaña. Aquel verano iba a ser el mejor de sus vidas.

Mientras desempaquetaban sus amigas y compañeras de cabaña le dieron la enhorabuena "Es fantástico que al final hayas podido venir con nosotras Alex. No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera sido de ti si hubieras tenido que pasarte todo el verano entre libros. Realmente es un fastidio eso de ser tan inteligente"

Alex se encogió de hombros "También tiene sus cosas buenas. Gracias a eso he podido convencer a mi madre para cambiar a última ahora"

"Espero que uses esa inteligencia fuera de lo común para algo más que para escaparte de un campamento de empollones"

Alex sonrió, la característica mueca Rizzoli que también tenía su madre y que siempre solía ir acompañada de situaciones alocadas "Algo se me ocurrirá"

El golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención de todas las integrantes de la cabaña 7. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, se encontraron cara a cara con Stacy Jones, archienemiga declarada de Alex en el colegio. Al parecer iban a pasar juntas el verano. Aquello ensombreció el ánimo de todas ella "Corría el rumor que Alex Rizzoli había venido al campamento. No me podía creer que alguien de tu estatus se hubiera rebajado a compartir el verano con nosotras. Pensé que estarías en el campamento de enfrente, donde van los ricos y empollones, como tú"

Alex lanzó la maleta con rabia sobre la cama. No era culpa suya que su madre tuviera dinero ni que fuera una mujer influyente. Y definitivamente no se avergonzaba de ser inteligente. Y si una imbécil como aquella tenía un problema con algo de aquello peor para ella "Eres una imbécil Stacy"

"Y tu una pretenciosa. Siempre presumiendo del dinero de tu madre y de lo lista que eres"

Una de sus amigas salió en su defensa "Eso no es verdad. Alex nunca ha presumido de nada de eso"

Stacy sonrió. Aquellas tontas habían picado el anzuelo. Con un poco de suerte su plan tendría éxito y por fin podría vengarse de Alex Rizzoli. Estaba harta de estar siempre a su sombra en las fiestas, en la escuela, en el club "Entonces demuéstranos que estás de nuestra parte y roba la bandera del campamento de enfrente"

Lily la tomó por el brazo, conocedora de los problemas que tenía su amiga cada vez que tenía esa mirada en la cara "No le hagas caso Alex, noes necesario que demuestres nada, en serio" Pero en ese momento Alex no estaba oyendo nada que no fuera el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos "En dos días, colgaré esa bandera de la puerta de tu cabaña"

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Va mejorando? ¿es un puro desastre? Más que nunca necesito saber que opináis porque voy completamente a ciegas con esta historia. Lo que más me gustó escribir de Polos Opuestos fue el tira y afloja entre Jane y Maura y la única manera de recuperar eso era enfrentándolas de nuevo jejeje **


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Isles, Piper" la monitora recitó el nombre y levantó la vista para identificar a la nueva campista.

La niña dio un paso adelante, nerviosa. Aunque había intentado tranquilizar a su madre, tenía que ser sincera y reconocer que estaba un poco asustada. Era la primera vez que iba de campamento y no conocía a nadie allí "Estás en la cabaña Newton con Sabrina, Jill y Kelly"

Piper miró nerviosa a sus nuevas compañeras pero empezó a tranquilizarse al verlas sonreír. Quizás se estaba preocupando en exceso. Cogió su bolsa y se acercó al pequeño grupo. Después de las presentaciones de rigor, las cuatro se dirigieron a su cabaña, deseando deshacer el equipaje para empezar a disfrutar del verano cuanto antes.

Mientras hacían las camas, Jill le preguntó "¿Es tu primera vez en el campamento Piper?"

"Sí. Por fin he podido convencer a mi madre. La pobre se preocupa demasiado. Estoy segura que se va a pasar el verano trabajando y trabajando"

"¿Y tu padre?" preguntó otra de las niñas curiosa

Piper se encogió de hombros "Cuando era un bebé mis madres se separaron así que sólo estamos mi madre y yo, bueno y mis abuelos pero como ellos viven en Chicago y nosotras en Seattle sólo los veo en Navidades y vacaciones"

Sabrina la miró sorprendida "¿Tus madres?"

Piper la miró con dureza "A mi madre le gustan las mujeres ¿algún problema con eso?"

La niña levantó los manos, intentando apaciguar a su nueva amiga "Ningún problema" Piper miró al resto de sus compañeras de cabaña. Sonrió al ver que ninguna de ellas parecía tener problema alguno con su familia. Hacía poco que las conocía y le habían caído bien. Odiaría tener que pelearse con ellas por culpa de algún comentario desafortunado Sonrió, intentando asegurarles que el enfadado le había desaparecido igual de rápido que había llegado "Bien. Entonces ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer hoy?" Como si le hubieran leído la mente, las niñas oyeron como las monitoras las llamaban por megafonía. Deseando empezar cuanto antes a divertirse, acabaron de hacerse las camas y dejaron el resto del equipaje dentro de las maletas, posponiéndolo para más tarde. Se pusieron las camisetas identificativas del campamento y salieron a reunirse con sus compañeros en el patio central.

Se pasaron la mañana con las primeras clases de arte e hicieron los primeros experimentos en el laboratorio y después de comer, se pasaron la tarde nadando en el lago. Después de cenar, estaban agotadas. Mientras sus compañeras optaron por ir a lavarse los dientes antes de volver a la cabaña a ponerse el pijama y acabar de deshacer la maleta, Piper prefirió seguir el orden contrario y acabar de organizar el equipaje antes de acostarse. Cuando estaba guardando la maleta vacía debajo de la cama, sus amigas entraron en la cabaña riendo. Piper cogió su bolsa de aseo y después de saludarlas salió de la cabaña en dirección a los lavabos.

**R&I**

"Alex, si te pillan te vas a meter en un buen lío. Y cuando tu madre se entere, olvídate del equipo de lacrosse el año que viene. Te lo dejo bien claro después del incidente en el laboratorio"

"Deja de repetir eso Em, nadie va a pillarme. Vosotras vigilad y no habrá ningún problema" Sus amigas asintieron preocupadas. Aquella era una de las peores ideas que su amiga había tenido. Y todo por culpa de aquella estúpida de Stacy Jones y su rivalidad con Alex.

Alex tomó una de las canoas y se adentró en el lago. Después de remanar durante 15 minutos, atracó en la orilla que había cerca del bosque y rápidamente escondió la embarcación debajo de unas ramas. Cogió la mochila y con sigilo se encaminó hacia el campamento. No tuvo que caminar mucho hasta encontrarla. Cerca de las mesas de camping se encontraba el poste donde se izaba la bandera. Era gris, imitando a la famosa bandera pirata, con la cara de Hulk en vez de la calavera y dos probetas cruzadas sustituyendo a los huesos. Tenía que reconocer que tenía gracia; quizás se había equivocado juzgando tan duramente aquel campamento. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a bajar la bandera pero cuando estaba por la mitad, oyó pasos y al darse la vuelta vio la luz de una linterna acercándose por el sendero que había a su derecha. Volvió a subir la bandera para evitar sospechas y rápidamente corrió hacia los aseos cercanos, intentando esconderse hasta que pasara el monitor que estaba haciendo la ronda esa noche. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y se metió dentro del recinto sin pararse a mirar si había alguien más allí dentro. Justo en ese momento, una de las campistas estaba saliendo de allí así que el golpe las mando a las dos al suelo con fuerza. Alex se dio la vuelta, intentando identificar con lo que había chocado. Estaba a punto de empezar a recitar la excusa que tenía preparada por si la cazaban cuando las palabras se le congelaron en los labios. En el suelo de ese campamento, se encontró mirando cara a cara a alguien que era exactamente igual a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Creo que nunca en mi vida había escrito tantas notas de autora (a estas alturas vais a pensar que soy lo más pesado del mundo, soltando el rollo cada capítulo) pero este es el fic que más me está costando escribir. Estoy insegura con el ritmo de la historia así que si después de un par de capítulos más continuáis pensando que esto es demasiado parecido a la peli, vais perdiendo interés en la historia, encontráis algo que cambiar o simplemente pensáis que la historia es un desastre sin solución dadme un toque (aunque aviso que soy una rebelde jejeje) **_

_**Dicho esto, muchas me estáis comentando que os parece rara esta historia después de leer Polos Opuestos. Sé que en un principio puede chocar pero la historia está planteada como una evolución de su relación. Sé que es raruno y un poco de mala baba pero la separación de las niñas es la única coartada que me ha venido a la mente para poder volver a reunir a Jane y a Maura. Si no, posiblemente no se hubieran vuelto a ver y eso era intolerable. Las niñas serán las partes ejecutoras de mi plan pero el fic pivotará en torno a la reconciliación de Jane y Maura. Avisadas quedáis de que habrá celos, nuevos personajes y mucho Rizzles sexy (LOL)**_

**4**

Alex se fregó los ojos, intentando volver a centrarse "Vaya golpe! Hasta estoy viendo doble"

Piper que se estaba frotando el hombro dolorido suspiró aliviada "Menos mal que hablas, pensaba que estaba teniendo alucinaciones"

Alex sonrió mientras la miraba con más atención "Wow, si que somos iguales" le tendió la mano a su reflejo "Soy Alex"

La otra niña le estrechó la mano con timidez "Yo soy Piper. Esto es muy raro. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que haya alguien igual que tú?"

Alex se encogió de hombros "La probabilidad de tener un gemelo idéntico es de 3 entre 1000" viendo la cara de sorpresa de Piper preguntó "¿Qué pasa?"

Piper se apresuró a responder "Nada, nada. Sólo que eres la primera persona que conozco tan lista como yo"

Después de pensarlo un momento, Alex curioseó "¿tienes alguna hermana?"

Fue el turno de Piper de encogerse de hombros "Ni idea, soy adoptada"

Las piezas empezaban a encajar en la mente de Alex "¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"el 16 de marzo"

"¿tienes 10 años?" Piper asintió

Alex continuó con el interrogatorio "¿Y solo conoces a tu madre?"

Piper volvió a asentir con la cabeza "Mis madres se separaron cuando yo era un bebé todavía así que sí, estamos solo mi madre y yo"

Alex se dejó caer en el suelo "Wow"

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

Alex la miró desde el suelo "Creo que somos hermanas"

"¿Qué?"

"Piénsalo bien: tú y yo somos iguales. Tu madre está divorciada desde hace diez años y la mía también. Nacimos el mismo día, tenemos los mismos años y a nuestras madres les gustan las mujeres. Demasiadas casualidades"

Piper se dejó caer a su lado "Demasiadas casualidades" repitió. Miró con curiosidad a la que creía su recién descubierta hermana "Y… ¿cómo es tu… nuestra madre?"

Alex sonrió "Se llama Jane y es la increíble" Arrugó el entrecejo "bueno excepto cuando la llaman del colegio, entonces se pone en plan Inquisición y no me deja tranquila un segundo. Pero el resto del tiempo nos lo pasamos genial hasta tenemos un palco reservado para toda la temporada de los Red Sox y vamos a todos los partidos de los Celtics"

"Mi madre, bueno tu otra madre, se llama Maura y también es fantástica. Los domingos me prepara gofres y batidos de chocolate para desayunar y luego pasamos la mañana visitando algún museo o alguna galería de arte"

Las dos sonrieron y mirándose a los ojos dijeron al unísono "Me gustaría conocer a mi otra madre"

Alex puso la famosa mueca Rizzoli antes de abrazarla con cariño "Entonces tenemos que planear muchas cosas y sólo tenemos un mes para hacerlo"

**R&I**

Cuando Alex volvió aquella noche al campamento sus amigas no perdieron tiempo antes de interrogarla "¿La has conseguido?¿Tienes la bandera?"

Alex negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa en los labios "¿entonces por que estás sonriendo?"

"Por que he encontrado algo mejor. He encontrado a mi hermana"

Sus amigas pusieron los ojos como platos "¿Qué?" A continuación Alex les relató todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en el campamento vecino. Cuando acabó, había reclutado a las 3 para ayudarlas a ella y a Piper a llevar a cabo su plan. Si las cosas salían como habían planeado iban a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible cuando volvieran a casa.

**R&I**

_**5 semanas después …**_

"Sabrina nos invita a pasar un par de días en su casa. Así podemos acabar de pensar los últimos detalles del plan" Piper reflexionó un momento analizando cada uno de los puntos de su plan "¿Estás segura de esto Alex? Vamos a meternos en un buen lío"

"Segura al 100% Si queremos volver a reunir a nuestras madres no hay otra alternativa. Además, por lo que me has contado son perfectas la una para la otra" Alex se estremeció "No como las tipas que suelen acercársele a mi madre"

Aquello fue el empujón que Piper necesitó. Si querían solucionar aquel embrollo no podían perder más el tiempo, no podían permitirse que ninguna otra mujer se entrometiera entre sus madres "Vale. Voy a llamar a mi madre. Nos vemos en dos días"

Después de colgar, Alex no perdió el tiempo y llamó inmediatamente a su madre "Mamá, una de las chicas de mi cabaña me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa de Nueva York. ¿Puedo ir? Por favor por favor" suplicó Alex

Oyó la diversión en el tono de voz de su madre "Tenía una sorpresa para ti pero puede esperar. En cuanto cuelgue le mando la autorización a tu monitora del campamento ¿Cuándo quieres que te recoja?"

"Estaremos dos o tres días. Te mando un mensaje con la dirección en cuanto lleguemos"

Al mismo tiempo, Piper estaba teniendo una conversación parecida con su madre "Venga mamá. Sólo serán un par de días. Además, podemos para pasar unos días juntas y visitar la ciudad"

"Tenía muchas ganas de verte Pips pero me encanta que hayas hecho nuevas amigas. Hace años que no visito la ciudad así que me parece estupenda la idea de pasar unos días visitándola. Podemos aprovechar que estamos en Nueva York para hacer algunas compras; incluso podríamos ir a ver algún musical que te apetezca. Sólo avísame cuando quieras que vaya a recogerte ¿de acuerdo?"

Antes de colgar, Piper no pudo evitar ponerse melancólica. Echaba de menos a su madre "Te quiero mamá"

**R&I**

Dos días después Piper y Alex iban sentadas junto a Sabrina en la parte de atrás del todoterreno de su padre. Si todo salía como lo habían planeado, en menos de una semana iban a poder reunir a sus madres de nuevo, y con un poco de surte, volverían a ser una familia. Porque parecía estar claro que ninguna de las dos había podido olvidar a la otra. Si no, ¿qué otra explicación podía haber para que ninguna hubiera rehecho su vida después de separarse? Llegaron casi de noche al rancho y no tuvieron apenas tiempo de hacer nada aquel día. Decidieron irse a dormir temprano y descansar. Tenían poco tiempo para acabar de organizar el reencuentro y todavía había mucho por hacer.

La mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y después de desayunar le pidieron permiso al padre de Sabrina para poder utilizar su oficina. Estuvieron pensando y repensando hasta que al final de la tarde lo tuvieron ya todo organizado. Después de llamar para reservar para comer, ambas niñas mandaron un mensaje con los datos del restaurante y la hora de la cita. Al día siguiente, Maura Isles y Jane Rizzoli volverían a encontrarse.

_**El reencuentro ya está ahí …**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Cada vez que uno de los clientes accedía al restaurante era recibido por tres caras expectantes apoyadas en el cristal de la puerta de entrada. Piper y Alex estaban ansiosas por presenciar el reencuentro entre sus madres y Sabrina estaba frenética por asociación. No todos los días una formaba parte de un complot para reunir a las madres de sus amigas. Una de las gemelas miró el reloj por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos ¿Por qué no pasaba el tiempo? ¿Y que hacían sus madre que no llegaban de una vez?

"Calma, seguro que no tardarán en llegar" intentó tranquilizarlas Steve, el dueño del restaurante mientras acababa de preparar la mesa que había guardado para ellas. Las niñas habían llamado el día anterior para hacer la reserva y presas de un ataque de nervios habían acabado confesándole todo el plan que habían elaborado, ganando con ello a un aliado. A fin de cuentas, él era un romántico. Miró al trío que había apiñado en el ventanal y por fin dejó de intentar distinguir a las dos gemelas. Las dos llevaban el pelo recogido en una coleta, pantalón vaquero y la misma sudadera del campamento de verano. Era imposible saber quién era quién.

De repente, Piper le clavó los dedos en el hombro a su hermana. Alex protestó dolorida "Ay! Cuidado Piper! Me haces daño"

"Ahí está mi madre" confirmó la niña, la alegría claramente manifiesta en su voz. La había echado mucho de menos y quería abrazarla cuanto antes. Además, se moría de ganas de presentarle a Alex.

"¿Quien?¿Quién?" preguntó Alex con ansiedad. Quería reconocer a su recién descubierta madre cuanto antes

"La del pelo rubio fresa con la falda color crema y la blusa negra" le indicó Piper mientras seguía a Maura con la mirada.

Alex miró a la mujer boquiabierta "Es… preciosa"

Piper se colocó frente a la puerta, mientras Alex se resguardaba a un lado. Querían que aquello fuera una sorpresa. Cuando entró en el restaurante, Maura sonrió al ver a su hija de nuevo después de 6 meses. Sin perder tiempo, la abrazó con ternura, levantándola del suelo mientras la estrechaba contra ella "¿Qué tal ha ido el verano cariño? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?"

Piper asintió "Ha sido fantástico. Además, quiero presentarte a alguien" Señalando con la cabeza por encima del hombre de su madre añadió "Mamá ella es Alex"

Maura dejó a su hija en el suelo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a estrecharle la mano a la nueva amiga de su hija cuando se quedó petrificada al ver a la niña. Ante ella tenía a la copia perfecta de su hija. Sintió como la habitación empezaba a darle vueltas. Empezó a notar como le faltaba el aire. Aquello no podía ser una casualidad. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Aquello sólo podía significar que aquella niña era …

Piper la devolvió a la realidad "¿Mamá?¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida"

Maura asintió, incapaz de hablar "Disculpadme un momento. Voy un momento al baño a refrescarme y enseguida vuelvo" Se encaminó hacia el lavabo mecánicamente, sin prestar atención a nada. Estaba completamente desencajada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

"Voy a ver si está bien" apuntó Piper inquieta "Enseguida vuelvo"

Alex y Sabrina asintieron preocupadas. Segundos después de que Piper desapareciera por el pasillo que llevaba a los aseos, alguien llamó la atención de Alex desde la puerta "Vaya, vaya! Las malas lenguas dicen que Alex Rizzoli está pensando en convertirse en seguidora de los Knicks. Si no, no puedo explicarme que hayan pasado 6 meses sin preguntarme por sus queridos Celtics"

La niña se giró y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre con afecto "Mamá! Te he echado de menos!"

Jane la estrechó con fuerza "Yo también a ti cariño ¿Te lo has pasado bien?"

Alex se separó un poco de su madre, para poder mirarla a la cara "Ha sido estupendo. Además, he conocido a alguien"

Jane la dejó en el suelo "Es verdad. Déjame que salude a tu amiga y sentémonos a comer" Cuando se dio la vuelta, le dio la mano a Sabrina e involuntariamente miró a la niña que caminaba hacia ellas. Lo que estaba viendo la dejó descolocada "¿Cómo es posible que estés ahí si yo acabo de..?" Volteó la cabeza para confirmar que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones pero se quedó estupefacta al ver a Alex a su lado. Volvió a girar la cabeza y vio que una niña idéntica a su hija la miraba con la boca abierta. Repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Jane volvió a mirar a su espalda y otra vez hacia adelante. No estaba alucinando. Realmente estaba viendo a su hija y a otra niña que era completamente igual a ella. Pero aquello era imposible. Sólo había una explicación lógica para aquello y no podía creer que estuviera pasando. No podía ser que después de tantos años volvieran a encontrarse.

"Hola Jane" La voz a su espalda confirmó sus terribles sospechas. Se dio la vuelta despacio, aterrada por la mujer que sabía que iba a encontrarse frente a ella. Cuando por fin la vio, el corazón dejó de latirle. Maura no había cambiado en absoluto en aquellos diez años, continuaba siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Y ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarla en aquellos momentos.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó Alex insegura mientras se reunía con Sabrina y Piper, las tres interponiéndose entre Jane y Maura. Aquel reencuentro no se estaba pareciendo en nada a lo que se había imaginado. Había esperado que a su madre se le iluminara la cara con una sonrisa al volver a reencontrarse con Maura pero en vez de eso su madre estaba allí de pie, con una mirada desconocida y sin nada que indicara que aquello les estaba gustando lo más mínimo.

De repente Jane se dirigió a su hija con autoridad "Alex nos vamos"

"Pero…."

Maura intentó convencerla "Jane, espera, necesitamos hab…"

Pero su intento fue inútil. Jane sólo podía pensar en salir de allí cuanto antes. Necesitaba pensar, analizar la situación y pensar en como afrontarla. Y en aquellos momentos, con Maura ante ella y su hija a su lado, no podía hacer nada de aquello. "Nos vamos. Ahora" Sin prestar atención, demasiado conmocionada después de haber vuelto a ver al amor de su vida después de una década intentando olvidarla, cogió a la niña de la mano y la arrastró fuera del restaurante.

Una vez en la calle, la niña intentó explicarse "Espera yo…"

Jane la interrumpió con dureza "NI-UNA-PALABRA. No quiero oír ni una palabra hasta que lleguemos a casa ¿Ha quedado claro?" La niña asintió apesadumbrada Jane abrió la puerta de su coche con demasiada fuerza, sobresaltando a su chófer "Bien. Ahora sube al coche"

Durante el viaje de regreso a Boston la niña no podía evitar de mirar furtivamente a su acompañante. La forma en que estaba cerrando y abriendo los puños mientras no dejaba de mirar por la ventana dejaban bien claro que estaba muy enfadada Cuando el chofer las dejó en la puerta de casa 4 horas después, Jane bajó del coche, casi sin dejar que acabara de detenerse y se dirigió con rapidez a la casa.

Cuando oyó que la niña entraba tras ella se giró para sermonearla "Te has metido en un buen lío Alex. Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?" Jane se molestó al ver como su hija rehuía su mirada ¿desde cuando hacía eso? "Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo Alex"

La niña levantó la mirada del suelo inquieta "No soy Alex, soy Piper, tu otra hija"

Jane no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando "¿Qué?"


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jane atónita

Piper empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, consciente del lío que habían organizado Alex y ella "Intenté explicártelo cuando salimos del restaurante pero estabas tan enfadada que no me dejaste hacerlo"

Jane se pasó las manos por el pelo nerviosa ¿Acaso había algo más que pudiera salir mal aquel día? "Maldita sea!" Empezó a pasear nerviosa por el amplio salón. Todo aquello era una maldita locura. Cuando la idea le vino a la cabeza, se giró para preguntarle "¿Sabes el número de teléfono de Maura?" La niña asintió, incapaz de dejar de mirar a Jane.

"Bien. Vamos a llamarla y …" Jane se alarmó al ver la mirada de preocupación de la niña. Si había alguien que no tuviera culpa de nada en todo aquello eran las niñas. Durante todos aquellos años, se había imaginado mil y una situaciones en la que se reencontraba con su hija y aunque ninguna de ellas se parecía a la situación que estaba viviendo, no iba a permitir de ningún modo que su hija se asustara de ella. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá del salón y palmeó el espacio que había a su lado, animando a la niña a sentarse junto a ella.

Cuando Piper se sentó tímidamente a su lado, Jane le tomó la mano entre las suyas, intentando tranquilizarla "No estoy enfadada contigo, lo único que ocurre es que todo esto me ha pillado por sorpresa, eso es todo"

"¿Estás enfadada con mi madre? No parecías muy contenta al verla" preguntó Piper curiosa

Jane suspiró. No estaba preparada para tener aquella conversación después de todo lo que había pasado pero la niña merecía una explicación "Es… complicado"

"¿Por qué?" presionó Piper. Quería saber todo lo que había ocurrido entre su madre y Jane.

"Por que Maura y yo…" Antes de poder darle una explicación, una llamada las interrumpió "Permíteme un segundo" se disculpó Jane mientras atendía la llamada

Reconoció la voz alarmada de Maura al otro lado del auricular _"Jane! Soy Maura. Creo que ha habido una terrible confusión. Alex está aquí conmigo y Piper se ha ido contigo a Boston"_

"Tranquilízate Maura" Jane no quería alargar la conversación más de lo estrictamente necesario. Necesitaba meditarlo todo. Pero sobre todo necesitaba discutir con Maura cara a cara "Mañana a las 8 de la mañana mi chófer os recogerá en la puerta de tu hotel. Piper se queda esta noche aquí conmigo así que cuando lleguéis a Boston puedes dejar a Alex en casa, la niñera ya estará aquí así que puedes estar tranquila. Después te agradecería que te reunieras conmigo en RizzCorp. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y necesitamos hacerlo cuanto antes"

"_De acuerdo. ¿Jane?"_

"¿Qué?" murmuró Jane, ansiosa por colgar

Maura casi susurró la disculpa "_Lo siento mucho_"

**R&I**

Maura se sorprendió al ver la casa donde Jane y Alex vivían. Todavía recordaba el fabuloso ático que había compartido con Jane al principio de su matrimonio. Recordaba que lo que más le gustaba a Jane eran las fantásticas vistas que tenían de la bahía, rememoró las veces que habían visto atardecer sentadas en una de las tumbonas, abrazadas, pensando en todo lo que querían hacer en el futuro y que ya nunca compartirían. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón cuando recordó la triste noche en que había decidido dejarlo todo atrás. Cuando el chófer les abrió la puerta, Maura le dio las gracias y siguió a Alex hasta la casa. Llamaron al timbre y no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que una mujer de mediana edad, con aspecto amable y sonrisa contagiosa abrió la puerta. Maura se sorprendió al ver como Alex se lanzaba al cuello de la mujer "Chelsea!"

La mujer se agachó para abrazarla "Bienvenida a casa Alex" La miró con gesto acusatorio "Ya me he enterado del lío que has organizado" La ternura de su expresión indicaba que en realidad no estaba demasiado enfadada. Reparando en la mujer que acompañaba a la niña, la mujer se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a Maura "Hola! soy Chelsea, la niñera de Alex"

Maura le estrechó la mano educadamente "Es un placer Chelsea. Yo soy Maura"

La mujer la examinó con detenimiento. Por el modo en que sonrió al acabar la inspección, Maura llegó a la conclusión de que la mujer estaba satisfecha con lo que estaba viendo "Jane me ha puesto al tanto de todo esta mañana. Si te apetece tomar un café, me encantaría conocerte un poco mejor"

Maura le devolvió la sonrisa y después de comprobar que tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar puntual a su reunión con Jane aceptó "Me encantará charlar contigo"

**R&I**

Cuando Maura llegó a RizzCorp, se sorprendió al ver como muchos de los empleados todavía la recordaban. Preguntó en la recepción para asegurarse de que Jane tenía el despacho en la misma planta de siempre y a continuación se metió en el ascensor para subir a la planta donde se encontraba Jane. Cuando entró en el despacho que tan bien conocía, Maura se alegró de comprobar que Megan continuaba trabajando con Jane.

La secretaria levantó la cabeza para atender a la nueva visita cuando se quedó atónita al reconocerla "¿Maura?"

Maura sonrió y le devolvió el saludo "Hola Megan"

Megan se levantó de la silla, rodeando el escritorio para abrazarla "Madre mía! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabe Jane que has vuelto?"

Maura asintió "Debe de estar esperándome. ¿Podrías avisarla, por favor?"

En esos momentos Jane abrió la puerta, para entregarle unos papeles a Megan. Se sorprendió al ver a Maura allí. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a volver a tenerla en su vida "Hola Maura" saludó con frialdad

Maura le devolvió el saludo cortésmente "Hola Jane"

Jane se apartó de la puerta, indicándole con la mano que entrara en su despacho "Pasa por favor" Mirando a su secretaria le ordenó "Anula todas mis citas de esta mañana y no me pases ninguna llamada Meg" Hizo el intento de entrar en la oficina pero algo se le pasó por la cabeza en el último momento. Retrocedió un par de pasos y le dijo a su secretaria "Anula también todos los compromisos de la tarde. Hoy me tomaré el día libre"

Megan asintió, servicial, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando Jane cerró la puerta.. Después de que Maura se marchara, Jane había pasado momentos realmente malos. No sabía cómo pero estaba segura que la vuelta de Maura iba a dar un vuelco a la vida de su jefa

Mientras Jane le ofrecía asiento a la vez que se sentaba tras su escritorio, Maura empezó a justificarse "Jane antes que nada quería disculparme por el modo en que ha ocurrido todo"

"Piper me lo explicó todo anoche. Sé que no tuviste nada que ver en esto, así que no es necesaria ninguna disculpa"

Maura volvió a intentarlo "Siento mucho lo que pasó hace diez años. Nunca debí …"

Jane la interrumpió "Aquello fue tanto culpa tuya como mía. Tú te marchaste y yo te lo permití. Ahora no es necesario buscar culpables, es necesario encontrar soluciones. Quiero formar parte de la vida de mis hijas, Maura" la miró fijamente a los ojos, para que quedara bien clara su determinación "De las dos"

Maura asintió, completamente de acuerdo con Jane porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Hacía menos de un día que conocía a su otra hija y ya estaba completamente cautivada por ella. Alex era enérgica, divertida y espontánea. Le recordaba mucho a la Jane de la que se había enamorado "Estoy de acuerdo ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacerlo? Nosotras vivimos en Seattle y vosotras en Boston"

"Esta noche no he podido dormir, pensando en como solucionar este caos. Al final, lo único que se me ha ocurrido es que, si no hay nada que os obligue a volver a Seattle inmediatamente, me gustaría que pasarais lo que queda de verano con nosotras. La casa de invitados está libre y estando tan cerca podría conocer mejor a Piper y tú a Alex"

Maura asintió. No había nada en Seattle que necesitara su atención inmediata. Además, se moría de ganas por continuar conociendo a su hija "Me parece bien ¿Se lo has dicho ya a las niñas?"

Jane negó con la cabeza "Necesitaba discutirlo antes contigo. Aunque tú y yo ya no tengamos ninguna relación creo que las decisiones que afecten a las niñas debemos tomarlas juntas. Así que si te parece bien, podríamos ir a comer las cuatro y hablarlo con tranquilidad con ellas"

Maura asintió, sorprendida por la serenidad y la lógica con la que Jane estaba afrontando toda la situación, cuando ella no había podido serenarse desde que se había reencontrado con ella y con su hija el día anterior. Jane descolgó el teléfono para comunicarse con su secretaria "Meg, reserva mi mesa de siempre en Le Meurice para este mediodía. Llama a casa y dile a Chelsea que acompañe a las niñas al restaurante. Después puede tomarse la tarde libre"

**R&I**

Jane y Maura fueron las primeras en llegar al restaurante. Se notaba a simple vista que era un restaurante elegante y cuando leyó el nombre en la fachada lo confirmó. Le Meurice no sólo era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Boston, era uno de los mejores del país. Cuando el maître saludó a Jane con efusividad al entrar, Maura se dio cuenta de que había cosas que no cambiaban a pesar de los años. Recordó con cariño la primera cita que habían tenido, cuando Jane la había llevado a cenar a su restaurante, cautivándola con aquel carisma arrollador que todavía conservaba. Jane llamó su atención, devolviéndola a la realidad "¿Nos sentamos?"

Maura asintió nerviosa, sentándose frente a Jane cerca de la ventana. Mientras esperaban a las niñas, Maura intentó romper el hielo "¿Qué tal te ha ido estos años?"

Jane aprobó la botella de vino que le había servido el camarero "Bien, continúo en la presidencia de RizzCorp aunque ahora hemos diversificado nuestras inversiones. En estos momentos estamos expandiéndonos por Europa y Asia. ¿Y tú?¿Qué tal te ha ido?"

Maura tomó un sorbo del vino recién servido antes de contestar "Tengo una empresa de catering de alto nivel"

Jane sonrió recordando "Siempre te gustó cocinar"

Maura asintió "Antes cocinaba más. Poco a poco la empresa fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que fue imprescindible contratar más personal. Actualmente, tengo más de 200 empleados y trabajamos por todo el país. No somos una empresa tan importante como RizzCorp pero nos va bien"

Maura vio como Jane sonreía y por un segundo pensó que las cosas empezaban a arreglarse entre ellas. Pero cuando vio que la mujer se levantaba se dio cuenta que aquella sonrisa no estaba dirigida a ella. Se dio la vuelta para identificar el motivo de aquella alegría y entonces le tocó a ella sonreír. Sus hijas acababan de entrar en el restaurante, seguidas de la niñera a pocos metros. Cuando las tres se reunieron con ellas, Jane se acercó a Chelsea para informarla de las novedades y después de despedirla volvió a sentarse junto a ellas. Curiosamente, Alex se había colocado junto a Maura y Piper estaba sentada a su lado. Presagió que las niñas se alegrarían al enterarse de lo que habían acordado Maura y ella aquella mañana. Al parecer estaban tan ansiosas como ellas por continuar conociendo a su recién descubierta familia.

Durante la comida, las niñas no dejaron de hablar, recordando todo lo que habían hecho en el campamento e incluso confesándoles a sus madres como habían tramado el plan para reunirlas. Cuando estaban tomándose el postre, una mujer exuberante entró en el restaurante. El vestido era lo suficientemente ajustado para enmarcar y acentuar cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo pero lo suficientemente elegante como para no desentonar en un establecimiento de aquella categoría. El cabello rubio se ondulaba de un modo exquisito, enmarcando unos rasgos finos y hermosos. El maquillaje era sutil, resaltando unos ojos verdes coronados con largas pestañas, los labios carnosos pintados de rojo. Era una mujer que sabía que era atractiva y estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención.

"Buenas tardes" saludó la desconocida cuando se paró frente a su mesa. Alex vio con desagrado como miraba a su madre más de lo necesario. Era un niña pero no era estúpida para no saber que la mujer quería llamar la atención de su madre. Estaba a punto de soltarle una impertinencia cuando vio como Jane se levantaba de la silla para darle la bienvenida.

Para su desgracia, su madre colocó la mano descuidadamente en la espalda baja de la mujer, acercándola para darle un rápido beso de bienvenida en los labios "Me alegro de que hayas podido venir Liz" oyó que le decía mientras sonreía y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de aquella mujer.

Alex miró a su madre con la cara desencajada "¿Mamá?"

Jane se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus acompañantes "Quiero presentaros a Elisabeth Braun. Es publicista en RizzCorp y es… mi prometida"


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"¿tu… tu prometida?" preguntó Alex con un hilo de voz. Cuando su madre le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello. No podía casarse con nadie, no ahora que por fin había encontrado a su otra madre. Aquello iba a complicar mucho más las cosas.

"Así es. Liz estás son mis hijas, Piper y Alex" Piper sintió como un calidez reconfortante la inundaba al oír a Jane referirse a ella como su hija. Toda su vida había pensado que su única familia eran su madre y sus abuelos en Chicago, y había sido suficiente. Pero después de encontrar a Alex y conocer a Jane no quería volver atrás. Quería estar con ellas, que vivieran las 4 juntas y poder ver a su hermana y a su otra madre todos los días

Jane continuó con las presentaciones "Y ella es Maura, mi… la madre de mis hijas"

La mujer estrechó la mano de Maura mientras la estudiaba de arriba abajo, intentando averiguar si aquella mujer suponía una amenaza para ella "Es un placer conocerte"

Educadamente, Maura le devolvió el apretón "Espero que no haya sido una molestia que te robáramos a Jane para comer"

Liz se encogió de hombros "No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada que Jane salude a una vieja… amiga"

Maura no dejó escapar el disimulado insulto. Con una sonrisa fría le señaló una de las sillas libres que había en la mesa "Entonces por favor, acompáñanos"

Liz se disculpó "Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo una reunión esta tarde que no puedo aplazar pero ¿nos vemos para cenar?" preguntó mirando a Jane con avidez

Jane le acarició el brazo mientras sonreía "Claro. ¿Vienes a casa?"

Liz le susurró al oído antes de volver a besarla "Sólo si esa cena se convierte en un desayuno"

Maura se removió incómoda en la silla. Las niñas estaban lo suficientemente alejadas como para no oír nada pero ella estaba enterándose de todo. Había pensado muchas veces como sería su reencuentro con Jane, había imaginado mil y una situaciones diferentes en las que se reencontraban las cuatro pero en ninguna de ellas aparecía Jane poniéndose cariñosa con otra mujer y mucho menos con su prometida.

**R&I**

Aunque Piper había traído su maleta del campamento, había muchas cosas necesarias que se habían quedado en su casa de Seattle y Maura sólo había preparado una pequeña maleta para pasar lo que pensaba que serían sólo un par de días en Nueva York. Por eso, Jane había insistido en pasar la tarde de compras y aunque Maura había intentado negarse, Jane había insistido en comprar todo lo necesario para que las dos pudieran sentirse como en casa. Ya habría tiempo una vez que se hubieran instalado para hacer un viaje rápido a Seattle y acabar de recoger lo que hiciera falta. Maura volvió a sorprenderse al descubrir más cambios en la vida de Jane; además de cambiar de casa, Jane había cambiado su fabuloso Audi R8 por un Porsche Cayenne mucho más adecuado para llevar a la niña al colegio o a los partidos de fin de semana. Pero lo que más le gustó fue ser testigo de como Jane, desde el primer momento, había tratado a Piper con la misma ternura con que trataba a Alex

Era ya casi la hora de cenar cuando las cuatro entraron en la casa, cargadas con todas las bolsas que habían podido meter en el maletero del coche. Pasarían a recoger el resto de paquetes al día siguiente. Jane las acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa de invitados y abrió la puerta para que las nuevas inquilinas pudieron pasar. Mientras las niñas llevaban los paquetes de Piper a su nueva habitación, Maura y Jane volvieron al coche para recoger las últimas bolsas que quedaban. Estaban a punto de entrar en la casa cuando Liz las interrumpió "Si fuera supersticiosa, empezaría a preocuparme"

Jane dejó las bolsas en la entrada y se acercó hasta ella, saludándola con un tierno beso en los labios "Holaaa! Se me olvidó decírtelo esta mañana. Maura y Piper van a vivir en la casa de invitados lo que queda de verano"

Ante la mirada arrogante de la mujer, Maura decidió provocarla "Espero que no te moleste"

Liz le devolvió una fría sonrisa "De ninguna manera ¿Entramos Jane? Me muero de hambre"

Las gemelas aprovecharon ese momento para salir corriendo de la casa. Cuando vieron a Liz se pararon en seco. Lo último que le apetecía a Alex era cenar con esa mujer "¿Mamá puedo dormir hoy con Piper? Así puedo ir enseñándoles la casa a ella y a Maura y voy poniéndolas al día. Además, mañana Maura puede llevarnos al parque a patinar para que Piper conozca a mis amigas"

A Liz se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa "Sería perfecto. Me muero de ganas de tenerte para mi sola después de no verte en todo el día" se dio la vuelta para susurrarle al oído y que las niñas no pudieran oírla "Tanto, que hasta podría olvidarme de la cena"

Jane la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción pero le pidió su consentimiento a Maura antes de darle permiso a su hija "¿Maura?"

Maura asintió, contenta de poder pasar tiempo con su recién redescubierta hija "Me encantaría que Alex pasara la noche con nosotras. Y por supuesto que mañana las llevaré a patinar"

"Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Buenas noches" se despidió Liz con brusquedad, tirándole de la manga a Jane. Mientras era arrastrada hacia el interior de la casa, Jane no pudo evitar mirar de reojo como Maura se reía con algo que Alex y Piper estaban contándole. Oírla reír le recordó algo que había tardado muchos años en olvidar.

**R&I**

Servicialmente, Alex las acompañó en un breve recorrido por la casa. La amplia habitación de matrimonio, que pronto sería la de Maura, era elegante y espaciosa con un ventanal que accedía directamente al patio interior de la finca. A continuación estaba el baño de invitados y una puerta más allá encontraron la nueva habitación de Piper y la niña se quedó maravillada por la enorme cámara con dosel que presidía el dormitorio. Pero lo que más le gustó a Maura fue la estupenda cocina que comunicaba con el amplio y cálido salón. Se sorprendió al ver que las alacenas estaban llenas y en la nevera no cabía nada más. Estaba segura que Jane había llamado esa misma mañana al personal de servicio para que dejaran la casa en perfectas condiciones. Se acercó a la pequeña vinoteca que descubrió en una esquina y sonrió al ver que estaba llena con su vino preferido. Jane siempre había conseguido sorprenderla con detalles como ese. Mientras las niñas acababan de inspeccionar la casa, Maura empezó a preparar la cena ligera y apetitosa. Cuando terminaron, Alex y Piper ayudaron a recoger la mesa y después de darle las buenas noches se retiraron a la nueva habitación de la niña.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, la primera en hablar fue Alex "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Piper se subió de un salto a la cama "¿Qué vamos a hacer de qué?"

Alex se reunió con ella lanzándose a los pies de la cama "Con mi madre y su novia. No me gusta nada esa mujer ¿Has visto la forma en que se ha deshecho de nosotras? Te aseguro que esta tipa no tienen ninguna intención en quedarse con el paquete completo"

Piper le dio la razón mientras le preguntaba "¿Tienes un plan?"

Alex la miró con determinación "Vamos a tener que conseguir que nuestras madres se vuelvan a enamorar"

Aunque iba a apoyar a su hermana en cualquier idea descabellada, Piper no pudo evitar preguntar "Sabes que eso va a estar complicado ¿verdad?"

Alex sonrió "Entonces es una suerte que nosotras seamos tan listas"


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Como Maura no tenía coche para moverse por la ciudad aprovechó mientras las niñas acababan de arreglarse para cruzar el patio de entrada y pedirle a Jane las llaves de su vehículo. Cuando entró en la casa se encontró a la mujer preparando café en la cocina. Era más que evidente que acababa de levantarse; tenía el pelo alborotado y todavía vestía los pantalones cortos y la camiseta de tirantes que siempre usaba para dormir.

Maura se disculpó por la intromisión "Siento molestarte. Puedo volver más tarde si quieres. Sólo necesitaba pedirte las llaves del coche para poder llevar a las niñas al parque"

"No te preocupes" Jane se acercó hasta el escritorio que había cerca de la ventana y sacó unas llaves del cajón. Después se acercó hasta Maura y se las dio "Puedes quedártelo todo el tiempo que necesites" volvió a la encimera y se sirvió una taza de humeante café "¿Quieres uno?"

Maura asintió, agradecida de la normalidad con la que Jane estaba afrontando la situación "Gracias" bajó la vista para recoger la voluntad necesaria para añadir "Quería agradecerte la forma en que estás tratando a Piper"

Jane la miró con dureza. Le irritaba que Maura se sorprendiera por aquello "También es mi hija, Maura"

Ella asintió consciente de que Jane estaba molesta "Lo sé"

El ruido de pasos acercándose las interrumpió. De repente, la prometida de Jane apareció por el pasillo. Maura sintió una punzada de celos al verla vestida únicamente con una de las camisas de Jane. La prenda apenas le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, dejando ver unas piernas bien definidas, largas y morenas.

Cuando llegó hasta ellas, la mujer se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a Jane, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos para atraerla hacia ella, susurrando contra sus labios "Buenos días"

Jane sonrió mientras le devolvía el beso "Buenos días. Pensé que ibas a dormir un poco más"

Liz volvió a besarla "Después de lo de anoche hubiera podido pasarme todo el día en la cama pero me desperté y al no encontrarte ya no pude volver a dormirme"

Maura carraspeó incómoda. No tenía ningún interés en ver a la prometida de Jane medio desnuda mientras la devoraba sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Liz fingió sorpresa "Maura, lo siento, no te había visto"

Ni por un momento Maura se dejó engatusar por aquella falsa sonrisa. Estaba claro que la prometida de Jane no le tenía mucha simpatía. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Le resultaba irritante ver la manera en que se le echaba encima a Jane a la mínima oportunidad, como si intentara marcar su territorio "Buenos días. Estaba pidiéndole las llaves del coche a Jane para llevar a las niñas al parque"

"Estupendo" Liz aceptó la taza de café que Jane ofreció "¿Y piensas pasarte aquí todo el verano? Estoy segura que en Seattle tendrás muchas cosas de las que preocuparte o de quién ocuparte"

Maura se sorprendió al ver como Jane se había puesto tensa cuando su prometida había sugerido que podría haber alguien esperándola "No hay nada que no pueda gestionar desde aquí. Mi personal es profesional y eficiente, así que no tengo ningún problema en delegar en ellos. Sólo necesito un ordenador, conexión a internet y un lugar tranquilo para trabajar. Así que excepto un par de horas por la mañana, pienso aprovechar el resto del día para disfrutar de nuevo de la vida en Boston" Además, desde que se habían conocido Liz la había visto como una adversaria y había tratado de incomodarla. Pero a ese juego podían jugar las dos "Tampoco hay nadie esperándome en Seattle. Así que a lo mejor estas mini vacaciones en Boston son la oportunidad ideal para cambiar mi situación sentimental"

Liz intentó dejarla en evidencia "Todo depende de lo necesites para enamorarte. Aunque claro a partir de cierta edad ya no se puede ser muy exigente"

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de enamorarse? Quizás sólo me interese encontrar a alguien con quien compartir extenuante, sudoroso y placentero sexo" Maura se sintió complacida al ver la cara de completa estupefacción de Liz. Con una sonrisa dulce se despidió "Voy a ver si las niñas ya has acabado de prepararse. Gracias por el café Jane"

**R&I**

Cuando llegaron al parque, las amigas de Alex ya estaban allí. La niña se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban habitualmente cuando iban a patinar y presentó a Maura y a Piper a las madres de sus amigas que estaban allí sentadas; después, las niñas se marcharon corriendo a reunirse con el resto de sus amigas mientras Maura se quedaba charlando con el resto de madres.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellas, Alex empezó con las presentaciones "Piper, estas son Catherine, Kono y Spencer. A Lily y a Emma ya las conoces del campamento. Chicas, esta es Piper, mi hermana"

Piper saludó con un sonrisa a las recién llegadas "Hola"

Como era de esperar las niñas se quedaron sorprendidas al descubrir que Piper tenía una hermana, una gemela idéntica a ella para mayor sorpresa. Cuando acabaron de contarles todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se habían reencontrado a principio del verano, todas las niñas estaban más que decididas a ayudar a las gemelas a lograr su objetivo. A todas les caía muy bien la madre de Alex y Maura parecía perfecta para ella.

Sentadas en círculo en medio de una de las zonas con césped más alejadas de sus madres, empezaron a elaborar una estrategia. Sabiendo que su amiga seguramente ya habría imaginado las líneas generales de su plan, Emma preguntó "¿Entonces por donde empezamos?"

Fue Piper la que contestó, a fin de cuentas, ella y Alex se habían pasado casi toda la noche hablando del tema "Tenemos que conseguir que tengan una cita"

Lily no parecía muy tentada con aquella idea "¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir que las dos tengan una cita a solas? No creo que su prometida nos ponga las cosas fáciles"

Piper asintió. También habían pensado en ese inconveniente y en la forma de solucionarlo "Por eso tenemos que hacerle creer a Jane que va a cenar con Liz y luego deshacernos de su prometida para que no se presente a la cena"

"¿Y como vamos a poder hacer eso?" preguntó Spencer

Todas reconocieron la mueca que ponía Alex cada vez que se le ocurría una idea "Esta noche íbamos a salir a cenar con Maura porque mi madre tiene una cita con su prometida. Hay que lograr enviarle un mensaje desde el móvil de mi madre sin que se de cuenta, cancelando la cita. Después le decimos a mi madre que Liz ha llamado para decir que le ha surgido un compromiso de última hora y que al final no podrán salir a cenar"

"Eso soluciona la parte de tu madre pero ¿y Maura?¿Cómo conseguimos que cene con Jane?" preguntó Catherine

Piper tomó la palabra "Cuando estemos a punto de salir hacia el restaurante le diremos a mi madre que alguna de vosotras nos ha invitado a una noche de pijamas. Seguro que no pone ninguna pega cuando le diga que es una oportunidad estupenda para hacer nuevas amigas. A mi madre le encanta cocinar; estoy seguro que no le importaría prepararle la cena a Jane si se quedan a solas"

Todas sonrieron pero fue Kono la que dijo "Entonces ¿A qué estamos esperando?"


	9. Chapter 9

**R&I**

Aprovechando que su madre estaba en la ducha, Alex le mandó un mensaje a su prometida, informándola de que la cita quedaba cancelada. Para evitar que la mujer se presentara en la casa, ella y Piper habían pensado que la mejor coartada era decirle que había surgido un imprevisto de última hora que la obligaba a ir a casa de la abuela de Alex para arreglar unos papeles de la empresa que no podían esperar y que ya la llamaría cuando terminara de trabajar. A continuación, la niña borró el número de Liz de la agenda de contactos de su madre y lo sustituyó por el número de Spencer. De ese modo, aunque su madre intentara llamar a la mujer para preguntarle por el repentino cambio de planes cuando recibiera el falso mensaje de su prometida, sólo tenían que dejar que el teléfono sonara. Una vez hecho todo eso, avisó a Spencer para que mandara un mensaje desde su teléfono haciéndose pasar por Liz, avisando a Jane de que tenía que cancelar la cita para cenar de esa noche.

Una vez todo hecho, Alex se reunió con Piper en el patio trasero de la casa, donde la niña estaba esperando a su hermana impaciente "¿Has podido mandar el mensaje?¿Y Spencer y Catherine han hecho su parte?"

Alex asintió "Todo va según lo previsto. Ahora tenemos que conseguir que tu madre se quede a cenar aquí. Voy a cambiarme. Calculo que mi madre tardará una media hora más en estar lista. Tienes ese tiempo para traer a Maura aquí Piper"

Su hermana levantó el pulgar en un gesto de aprobación "Cuenta con ello"

**R&I**

Como había previsto Alex, veinte minutos después Jane apareció ya arreglada y dispuesta a salir a cenar. Como hacía cada vez que salía de casa, revisó los mensajes en su móvil para ver si había algún imprevisto. Vio un mensaje de Liz y se sintió un poco decepcionada al ver que cancelaba la cena. Desde que habían llegado Maura y Piper no le había hecho mucho caso a su prometida y esperaba poder compensarla llevándola a cenar a algún restaurante de moda.

Estaba pensando en que hacer esa noche cuando Piper y Maura entraron en la casa. Antes de poder saludarla, Alex apareció corriendo por el pasillo, cargada con una pequeña bolsa de viaje.

"Piper, acaba de llamarme Spencer. Las chicas van a hacer una fiesta de pijamas en su casa y nos han invitado" Las dos gemelas miraron alternativamente a sus dos madres, suplicando con la mirada "¿Podemos ir?"

Jane rió. Alguien más que la abandonaba esa noche "Claro. Cojo las llaves del coche y os llevo"

Alex la corrigió de inmediato. No podían permitir que su madre saliera de la casa baja ningún motivo "No te preocupes mamá. La madre de Cath está recogiendo a Emma y después no le importa pasar a recogernos a nosotras. "

Maura fue la que contestó en aquella ocasión "Veo que lo tenéis todo bajo control"

Las gemelas se encogieron de hombros mientras Piper intentaba convencer a su madre "Hay que aprovechar lo que queda del verano. Además, así puedo conocer más a mis nuevas amigas mamá"

Maura se alegró de que Piper se hubiera adaptado tan bien a todos aquellos cambios "Entonces, deberías ir a preparar tu bolsa"

Corriendo hacia la puerta, las gemelas gritaron un gracias lleno de risas. Viendo que al final iba a cenar en casa, Maura se quitó el abrigo. Sin poder evitarlo, Jane se sorprendió mirando embobada a la otra mujer. Estaba preciosa. El sutil maquillaje acentuaba el color de sus ojos y el suave color de su pintalabios atraía la atención hacia los deliciosos labios. El pelo sedoso parecía ordenarle que enredara sus dedos en él. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la forma en que la blusa roja se ceñía sobre sus curvas, dibujando un escote que insinuaba la maravilla que había debajo. Jane no pudo evitar recordar el tacto de los pezones de Maura sobre la palma de sus manos, el peso de sus tetas cuando las juntaba para darle placer con su boca. Continuó con su inspección, deteniéndose a admirar la forma de sus caderas, la forma en que aquella falda azul hacía justicia a aquellas piernas. Continuó fantaseando, recordando como esas piernas la rodeaban, clavándole los talones cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo. Jane carraspeó incómoda. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Lo último que necesitaba era complicarse más la vida empezando a tener fantasías eróticas con Maura.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Maura preocupada "Pareces sofocada"

Jane intentó disimular su agitación "No es nada. No he tenido tiempo para parar a comer en todo el día, y pensando que cenaría fuera, no he comido al volver a casa. Al final Liz ha cancelado la cita y ahora estoy hambrienta. Eso es todo"

Maura la miró con dudas pero no hizo ningún comentario más, sólo un ofrecimiento "Puedo cocinar algo si quieres"

Contenta de que Maura no decidiera indagar más, Jane se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Si no iba a salir, mejor ponerse cómoda. Abrió la nevera y cogió una cerveza fría. Recordó que esa noche jugaban los Celtics. Al final no iba a estar tan mal tener que quedarse en casa "No te molestes. Pediré algo de comida por teléfono"

Maura se subió las mangas de la chaqueta mientras abría los armarios de Jane para ver con que ingredientes podía contar "No es ninguna molestia, me encanta cocinar. Además, mi cita también me ha anulado a última hora"

Jane sintió una punzada de celos "¿Tenías una cita?"

Maura se rio "Sí, con dos chicas estupendas"

Jane apretó la botella con fuerza "Vaya! No pierdes el tiempo"

Maura la miró con curiosidad ¿estaba Jane celosa? "Había planeado salir a cenar con las niñas"

Jane se sintió estúpida en aquel instante "Ah" carraspeó incómoda "Puedes… puedes salir con quien quieras"

"Lo sé. Pero no hay nadie en estos momentos con quien me apetezca hacerlo"

Jane asintió, incapaz de mirarla. No tenía ningún motivo para estar celosa, a fin de cuentas era ella la que estaba comprometida pero la idea de que Maura saliera con alguien no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

Maura continuó mirándola "¿Entonces aceptas mi oferta? Podemos aprovechar para ponernos al día de la vida de las niñas. Me encantaría conocer más sobre Alex"

Jane accedió "Sólo si me dejas ayudarte"

Maura sonrió "Bien. Entonces tú prepara la ensalada mientras yo preparo unos spaghetti al pesto"

Jane se alegró de tener que encargarse sólo de la ensalada. Aunque le encantaba comer bien, nunca se le había dado bien cocinar. Se arremangó la camisa mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios de la nevera "Eso puedo hacerlo"

Casi como si sus mentes hubieran retrocedido diez años atrás, Jane y Maura empezaron a preparar la cena como lo habían hecho tantas veces antes. Mientras se calentaba el agua para cocer la pasta, Maura aprovechó para empezar a preparar la salsa. Se dio la vuelta para coger un mortero de la alacena que tenía a su espalda y justo cuando Jane se daba la vuelta para lavar las verduras en el fregadero, ella se volvió a dar la vuelta. Apenas había unos centímetros de separación entre ellas. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, incapaz de ninguna de ellas de apartar la mirada. Jane podía notar el calor que desprendía Maura, el dulce perfume de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar bajar la vista hasta sus labios, hipnotizada por los recuerdos que le veían a la mente sin poder evitarlo. Recordó lo bien que sabían, la forma tan perfecta en que se acoplaban a los suyos, el suave tacto que tenían al atraparlos entre los suyos. Demasiado excitada por la cercanía de ella, Jane deslizó las manos hasta la cintura de Maura, clavando sus dedos en la piel de la mujer, acercándola a ella mientras descendía sus labios sobre los de Maura. Al principio fue un beso inseguro, casi pidiendo permiso. Besó primero el labio superior, despacio, soltándolo con suavidad mientras descendiendo ligeramente la cabeza para poder atrapar el labio inferior entre los suyos. El ronco gemido que escapó cuando Maura abrió un poco más la boca la incitó a continuar, y cuando sintió sus manos rodeándole el cuello, no pudo evitar acariciar su lengua con la suya. De repente, volver a saborearla, volver a sentirla temblar debajo de ella fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Cada segundo que pasaba aquel beso si iba convirtiendo en algo más y más pasional, sustituyendo la incertidumbre por pura e inalterada pasión. Apretó más los dedos en la cintura de Maura intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse. Colocó su pierna entre las de Maura, incitándola a retroceder hasta que chocó con la encimera. Cogió la blusa de la mujer y empezó a sacársela de la falda con excitación, chocando sin querer con uno de los cuencos que utilizarían para servir la cena. El ruido que hizo el recipiente al chocar con el suelo las devolvió a la realidad.

Jane se separó bruscamente de Maura, jadeando a causa de la falta de aire "Lo… lo siento"

Maura se tocó los labios, sin saber que sentir en esos momentos. Cuando Jane la había besado, algo que creía que ya no existía había vuelto a aparecer "¿Por qué me has besado?"

"No…no lo se" Jane tragó saliva nerviosa "Pero tu has correspondido mi beso"

Maura estaba segura que había algo más en aquel beso que un simple arrebato. Sin pensarlo, le preguntó "¿Amas a tu prometida?"

Jane se separó de Maura, rodeando la encimera para poner distancia entre ellas "Eso no es justo Maura. Fuiste tú la que me dejaste, la que dejó mi vida patas arriba sin darme ninguna explicación" Jane estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber caído en la tentación y con Maura por haberle recordado con un solo beso cuanto la había querido. No pudo controlar la rabia en su voz "¿Por qué me dejaste Maura?"

De una vez por todas, Maura decidió ser sincera con ella y con Jane "Por que me asusté"

Aquella confesión la dejó atónita y furiosa "Maldita sea Maura! ¿De qué podías tener miedo?"

Maura contestó en un susurro apenas audible, clavando la vista en sus manos, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Jane, luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar sin control "De que te cansaras de mí"


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"¿Cansarme de ti?" Jane la miró completamente sorprendida por aquella explicación "Esa es la estupidez más grande que he oído nunca ¿Por qué demonios iba a cansarme de ti?"

"Mírame Jane. No soy como tú, ni soy como tu prometida ni como esas mujeres deslumbrantes con las que te relacionas. Cuando adoptamos a las niñas, me di cuenta de que habías cambiado completamente tu vida por mí. Me asustó pensar que un día de repente te darías cuenta a todo lo que habías renunciado para estar conmigo y me dejarías" en esos momentos las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas "Sabía que no podía afrontar eso. No podía formar una familia contigo y de repente perderlo todo así que preferí dejarte antes de que me dejaras"

Jane levantó las manos, demasiado confundida por la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sentía una mezcla de deseo, rabia, tristeza y frustración que nunca antes había experimentado. Tomó la chaqueta que había dejado en la silla y se dirigió a la puerta "Necesito… necesito salir de aquí"

Jane caminó sin rumbo hasta que encontró un bar. Entró y se sentó en la barra y pidió la primera copa. Cuando el camarero acabó de servírsela, cambió de idea y le pidió la botella. Volvió a casa varias horas después, demasiado ebria para preocuparse por volver a encontrarse con Maura. Se acercó a la cocina, cogió un vaso y se acercó al mueble bar para servirse una nueva copa. Algo llamó su atención sobre la mesa del comedor. Se aproximó tambaleándose y vio que había una escueta nota con únicamente dos palabras escritas con la pulcra caligrafía de Maura: _**lo siento**_.__Jane tomó la nota entre sus dedos, observándola durante varios minutos. En un acceso de rabia, la estrujó entre sus dedos y la lanzó contra la pared, lanzando luego el vaso de whisky medio lleno, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos cuando se estrelló contra el muro. Empezó a llorar, incapaz de continuar manteniendo la compostura cuando el alcohol empezó a hacerle efecto. Se apoyó en la pared y despacio se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras sollozaba, pensando en lo diferente que hubiera podido ser su vida sino hubiera sido por las malditas inseguridades de Maura. Desde que la había conocido, desde que había empezado a salir con ella, no había hecho ni dicho nada que la llevara a pensar que no estaba satisfecha con su vida en común. Joder! Si nunca se había planteado formar una familia hasta que la había conocido. Maura era su mujer ideal, sensual, inteligente, divertida. Mientras volvía a recordar todo lo que habían compartido hacía diez años, Jane se quedó dormida en el suelo de su salón.

A la mañana siguiente, Jane se despertó cuando alguien empezó a zarandearla. Con un importante dolor de cabeza que le recordó lastimosamente los hechos de la noche anterior, Jane abrió un ojo con dificultad.

Chelsea no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita "Vaya, vaya. Alguien se lo pasó muy bien anoche, ¿eh?"

Jane volvió a cerrar el ojo que había abierto. Entraba demasiada luz por la ventana.

"¿ummm?"

Chelsea se rio abiertamente esa vez "¿Qué ocurrió aquí anoche? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por encontrarme a tu prometida en alguna situación comprometida?" La mujer rió por el juego de palabras y Jane sintió como cada una de las carcajadas se le clavaba en el cerebro como un clavo ardiendo. Iba a pasarse toda el día con resaca

Derrotada, intentó explicarle a su amiga la insólita situación de la noche anterior "No cené con Liz. Canceló la cita a última hora. Cené… o intenté cenar con Maura"

La niñera cruzó los brazos curiosa "¿lo intentaste?"

Jane gruñó mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hablar? "La besé antes de poder hacerlo"

La niñera no pudo evitar levantar la voz "¿Qué la besaste?!"

Jane se estremeció ante aquel sonido agudo que le atravesó el cerebro "No levantes la voz, por favor. Sí, la besé y luego me marché y acabé bebiendo en el primer bar que encontré. Cuando volví a casa continué bebiendo y es todo lo que recuerdo hasta que me has despertado"

"¿Y eso?" dijo señalando la mancha oscura que había en la pared

"Creo que lancé algo contra la pared" Necesitaba una aspirina y un café cargado con urgencia.

"¿Por qué?" En todos los años que llevaba trabajando para Jane, nunca la había visto perder el control, y mucho menos romper cosas contra las paredes.

"Porque Maura me contó porque se fue hace diez años"

"¿Y? Siempre te lo has preguntado ¿Puedo saber por que lo hizo?" Chelsea tenía ganas de escuchar aquella explicación. Había entrado a trabajar como niñera de Alex a los pocos días de que Maura se marchara y había sido testigo directo de cómo Jane se había quedado destrozada. Le había costado casi un año volver a parecerse a la Jane que todo el mundo recordaba

Jane levantó la cabeza, apoyándola contra la pared. Por fin pudo abrir los ojos y mirar a su amiga a la cara "Por que tenía miedo a que la dejara"

Sabiendo que Jane estaba pasando un duro momento, Chelsea se sentó junto a ella en el suelo, dispuesta a escucharla "Eso es una estupidez. Estás… estabas completamente enamorada de esa mujer"

De repente Chelsea se acordó de un detalle importante "¿Y las niñas?¿Alex ha dormido aquí?"

"No. Están pasando la noche en casa de unas amigas. Lo que me recuerda que necesito darme una ducha y tomarme un café antes de que vuelvan"

Tranquila por no tener que preocuparse de que la niña las sorprendiera en una situación más que cuestionable, Chelsea volvió a indagar sobre la noche anterior "¿Y Maura?¿Has hablado con ella después del incidente?"

"No lo llames incidente, por favor. Fue un beso, un inoportuno, delicioso y fantástico beso"

Aquella definición sorprendió a la niñera. Al parecer su amiga no había podido olvidar por completo a la madre de sus hijas. Sonrió. Aunque odiaba la forma en que había desecho la vida de Jane, por lo poco que conocía a Maura había llegado a la conclusión que era la mujer perfecta para Jane, no como la irreverente y superficial de su prometida "Te gustó ¿eh?"

Jané decidió ser sincera con su amiga y consigo misma "Demasiado. No se que me pasó Chelsea. Estábamos preparando la cena y sin saber como en lo único que podía pensar era en volver a besarle"

"Puedes que todavía estés enamorada de ella" indicó la niñera con cautela

Jane la miró como si estuviera loca "¿Te recuerdo que me abandonó y que ahora estoy prometida con otra mujer?"

Chelsea la presionó un poco más "Eso no es excluyente Jane. ¿Amas a tu prometida igual que amaste a Maura?"

"Liz es fantástica" contestó Jane a la defensiva. No le gustaba nada en absoluto por donde transcurría la conversación

"Imagino que debe gustarte si llevas acostándote con ella un año. Te pregunto si la amas como amaste a Maura"

Ante el repentino silencio, Chelsea se levantó, dispuesta a darle a Jane el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, mientras se alejaba de ella, añadió "Si tardas tanto en buscar una excusa convincente, quizás sería necesario que te plantearas si te estás casando con la mujer adecuada"


	11. Chapter 11

**Segundo capítulo post-cirugía. Todavía estoy un poco dolorida, cansada y adormilada, así que aunque tengo más tiempo libre, me cuesta mucho más escribir y actualizar los fics. Por eso, iré actualizando los capítulos que ya tengo medio escritos. Con el resto, paciencia! Poco a poco volveré al ritmo normal de actualizaciones **

**11**

Maura apoyó la frente sobre la pared mojada de la ducha. Dejó que el agua continuara cayendo sin apenas moverse. Era una cobarde por partida doble. Por haberse marchado diez años atrás, sin darle ninguna explicación a Jane, sin luchar por el amor de su vida. Y además era una cobarde por marcharse inmediatamente después de que Jane la dejara sola en la casa, incapaz de volver a enfrentarla.

Cuando empezó a sentir que la piel se le arrugaba, salió de la ducha, enrollándose en una toalla. Tenía que pensar como afrontar la realidad y más concretamente como enfrentar a Jane. Necesitaban hablar de lo que había sucedido anoche o de lo que hubiera podido pasar. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel beso, tan delicioso como hacía diez años. Y siendo sincera con ella misma, había sentido una punzada de decepción cuando Jane se había separado de ella. En cuanto sintió sus manos sobre su piel, quiso más, más y más. Quiso volver a sentir los labios de Jane sobre su piel, su lengua recorriéndola. Quiso volver a notar sus dedos acariciándola mientras la desvestía lentamente, su cálido aliento rozando cada centímetro de su piel. Se dejó caer en la cama sólo cubierta con la toalla, tapándose la cara con las manos al llegar a finalmente a la inevitable conclusión: Desde el momento en que Jane la había besado había querido volver a hacer el amor con ella.

**R&I**

Después de darse una ducha, tomarse un café bien cargado y una aspirina, Jane empezaba a sentirse medianamente humana otra vez. Miró el reloj de la cocina y vio que ya era la hora de ir a recoger a las niñas a casa de su amiga. Como le había ofrecido su coche a Maura, cogió las llaves del deportivo. Era un coche pensado para dos personas pero tendrían que arreglarse. Cogió las gafas de sol de la mesa que había al lado de la puerta y salió al patio para ir a por el vehículo. Justo cuando estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la casa se encontró con Maura saliendo de la casa de invitados. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas mujeres se quedaron petrificadas, ninguna sin saber como reaccionar frente a la otra. Jane no podía dejar de mirarla; había algo en ella que la atraía como nada ni nadie antes. Resonaron en su cabeza las palabras de Chelsea. Siendo sincera con ella misma, tenía que reconocer que Maura siempre sería la mujer de su vida. Aquel beso no había hecho más que reafirmar algo que dolorosamente ya sabía. Mientras, Maura la miraba sin saber que esperar de Jane después de su confesión y de la forma en que se había marchado la noche anterior. Sabía que había sido tremendamente injusta con ella.

Cansada de aquel silencio, Jane decidió acabar con la incómoda situación "Voy a recoger a las niñas"

"Aah" masculló Maura decepcionada. Ella había tenido la misma idea. Había pensado en recoger a las niñas y salir a comer con ellas. A pesar de todo, no había tenido mucho tiempo para compartir con Alex y se moría de ganas de empezar a conocer mejor a la niña "Yo había tenida la misma idea. Había pensado pasar a recogerlas y luego salir comer para conocer un poco mejor a Alex" dibujó una sonrisa triste "Pero podemos hacerlo otro día"

A pesar de todo el resentimiento que sentía, Jane no podía verla sufrir. Antes de poder pensarlo mejor, se ofreció "Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó anoche y éste es un momento tan bueno como otro"

Maura asintió "De acuerdo"

"Bien. Entonces coge tú el coche. Te espero en el garaje"

**R&I**

Se pasaron los primeros veinte minutos del trayecto sin decir ni una palabra. Sabiendo que ella tenía mucho más que explicar que la otra mujer, Maura decidió ser la primera en hablar "Jane, yo…"

Jane la interrumpió, sin apartar la vista de la carretera "No quiero disculpas Maura. Ni por lo de anoche ni por lo de hace diez años"

Decidida a llegar hasta el final a pesar de las consecuencias, Maura se confesó "No iba a disculparme por el beso… yo… me gustó volver a besarte"

Aquella revelación se ganó la atención de Jane completamente. Por primera vez, se giró para mirarla a la cara "Ese beso fue un error. Uno que no va a volver a repetirse. Me voy a casar con Liz y aunque no lo creas, cuando me comprometo con alguien, lo hago al 100%"

Las duras palabras de Jane se le clavaron con estacas en el corazón. El beso que ella tanto había disfruta, para Jane era sólo un error. Incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, la garganta cerrada por el desconsuelo, Maura se limitó a asentir.

Jane volvió a mirar la carretera "Bien. Esa casa de ahí delante es la de Catherine"

Jane bajó del coche casi sin darle tiempo a Maura a detenerlo. Su actitud podía parecer distante pero era la única manera que conocía para poder mantenerse bajo control. Había besado a Maura porque tenía lo deseaba, porque la deseaba. En un principio había achacado aquella atracción a la sorpresa de volver a verla, a las ganas de volver a recordar los momentos más felices de su vida. Había pensado que una vez la hubiera besado, aquella ansía desaparecería tan rápido como se había presentado. Pero no podía estar más equivocada. La había besado y ahora quería más. Quería besarla, desnudarla y hacerle el amor hasta que las dos estuvieran tan agotadas que no pudieran pensar ni recordar. Y no podía permitirse esa debilidad, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

Maura estaba cada vez más confundida. Conocía muy bien a la otra mujer y sabía perfectamente que Jane la deseaba. Lo había sentido en la urgencia del beso de la otra noche, la caricias ansiosas, la forma en que la había pillado mirándola cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta o como se le dilataban las pupilas cuando llevaba ropa más ajustada de lo normal. Acabó de aparcar el vehículo y se encaminó había la puerta principal de la casa, donde Jane estaba esperándola.

Cuando Maura se unió a ella junto a la puerta, el suave perfume la asaltó y Jane volvió a sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de volver a besarla. Cerró los ojos, pinchándose el puente de la nariz, cansada. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

**R&I**

Jane y Maura recogieron a las gemelas, extendiendo la invitación a comer al resto de sus amigas. Como era de esperar, todas las niñas aceptaron encantadas. Todas se habían sorprendido al ver como las dos madres de Alex y Piper habían ido a recogerlas juntas. Parecía que su plan estaba funcionando bien y ninguna de ellas quería perderse ni un detalle de la reconciliación.

Llegaron al restaurante en plena hora punta y se encontraron con que había una multitud esperando a poder sentarse a comer. A pesar de eso, cuando el maître reconoció a Jane, pasaron casi de inmediato al comedor. Como el grupo era muy numeroso, optaron por comer en dos mesas separadas, en una mesa se sentaron las niñas mientras que en la otra se sentaron Maura y Jane.

Cuando el camarero se acercó a tomarle la comanda de las bebidas, Jane no pudo evitar un desliz "¿Quieres que probemos un _Chateau Haut-Brion 1959_ Maur?"

El apelativo cariñoso que hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la sorprendió. Por unos segundos, se envolvió en la fantasía de volver diez años atrás. Pero aquella burbuja se rompió cuando fueron interrumpidas por una voz conocida.

"Jane! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Como tuviste que cancelar la cita de anoche quería invitarte a comer"

Jane miró a su prometida completamente confundida "Llevo el móvil en silencio. Además ¿De qué estás hablando? Fuiste tú la que cancelaste nuestra cita"

Liz estaba empezando a enfadarse. Después de cancelar la cena a última hora, ahora se la encontraba comiendo con su ex y con aquellas mocosas ""¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que me mandó un mensaje para decirme que tenías que cenar con tu madre para arreglar unos papeles de la empresa Si prefieres comer con ella no es necesario que me ignores. Dímelo y basta"

"No quiero una escenita de celos Liz. Fuimos a recoger a las niñas y decidimos pararnos a comer" En aquel punto Jane estaba ya cabreada "Además, te llamé, TRES VECES anoche y tú no te dignaste a devolverme la llamada"

Liz estaba a punto de perder los nervios "Te vuelvo a repetir que no he recibido ninguna llamada tuya"

Deseando acabar cuanto antes con toda esa tontería Jane sacó el móvil y le enseñó a Liz el registro de llamadas.

La mujer la miró sorprendida "Ese no es mi número de teléfono Jane"

Jane pensó que aquella excusa era ridícula "¿Cómo que no es tu teléfono?" estaba decidida a llegar al final de todo aquel embrollo así que volvió a llamarla.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que sonara el teléfono en la mesa de las niñas. Todas se miraron tan asustadas por el castigo que iban a tener que soportar como decepcionadas por que las hubieran pillado al final. Dejaron escapar un suspiro y se dieron la vuelta. Se encontraron cara a cara con tres pares de ojos mirándolas fijamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Jane miró a su hija muy enfadada. No necesitaba hacer ninguna investigación complementaria para saber que su hija estaba metida en todo aquel lío "¿Puedo saber que es todo esto Alex?"

La niña no sabía como enfrentar a su madre " Mamá, yo…"

Su hermana la interrumpió "Nosotras… Alex no es la única que ha participado en esto"

Fue el turno de Maura de intervenir. Con voz autoritaria le exigió a su hija "Piper, explícate y hazlo ahora"

"Nosotras… nosotras lo organizamos todo para que Jane no fuera a su cita y cenarais las dos juntas" la niña miró a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos "Me gusta vivir aquí mamá, me gusta mucho. No quiero volver a Seattle. Quiero quedarme aquí con Alex, y con mis nuevas amigas y con... " todavía insegura se atrevió a añadir "… mi nueva madre"

Jane sintió que se le partía el corazón. Estaban haciéndolo todo mal con las niñas. En vez de darles la seguridad que necesitaban en ese momento tan complicado de sus vidas, todavía estaban confundiéndolas más al no darles algo a lo que agarrarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló cerca de la niña "Cariño, si Maura quiere, podéis quedaros a vivir en la casa de invitados para siempre. Me encantaría formar parte de tu vida a partir de ahora y estoy segura que Alex estará encantada de hacer el acuerdo permanente" miró a su hija y vio como asentía con una sonrisa enorme en los labios "pero eso no es excusa para lo que habéis hecho"

Liz aprovechó ese momento para jugar la carta de la prometida comprensiva. Sabía con certeza que con ello ganaría puntos con Jane. Le puso la mano en el hombro, acariciándola con suavidad "No te preocupes cariño, son cosas de niñas. Estoy segura que no lo hicieron con mala intención" Pero no iba a dejar pasar aquello por alto. Cuando por fin tuviera a Jane Rizzoli bien atada, ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con esas mocosas.

Jane se levantó y para sorpresa y disgusto de todas las presentes le dio un lento y cariñoso beso a su prometida "Gracias Liz. Siento que te hayas visto metida en medio de todo esto. Te prometo que te compensaré"

Liz sonrió. Ahí estaba, antes de lo que se había imaginado "Puedes empezar a compensarme ahora"

"Me parece una idea perfecta. Siéntate a comer con nosotras y después podemos tomarnos la tarde libre. Estoy segura que tu jefa no pondrá ninguna objeción

"Ummm eso suena perfecto" le dio un casto beso en los labios y se sentó junto a Jane en la mesa, justo enfrente de Maura "ya sabes que puedo ser muy creativa"

Maura tosió incómoda por el descarado flirteo. El día empeoraba por momento y no le apetecía nada en absoluto compartir mesa con Jane y su prometida "Si queréis, podéis recuperar ahora la cita de anoche, yo me quedo con las niñas"

Liz no dejó escapar la oportunidad "Una idea estupenda Maura, gracias" cogió a Jane del brazo y casi contra su voluntad la levantó de la silla. Jane sólo tuvo tiempo de añadir "¿Estás segura?"

Maura se las ingenió para esbozar engañosamente una sonrisa "Claro. Divertíos"

Las niñas vieron con resignación como la pareja se marchaba del restaurante cogidas de la mano. Al final, su plan había resultado un fracaso. Jane parecía más enamorada de su prometida que el día anterior.

**R&I**

Después de dejar a cada una de las amigas de sus hijas en sus respectivas casa, Maura entró en la casa, seguida por dos pesarosas niñas. Les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá y ella se sentó justo enfrente de ellas.

"Bien. Ahora que estamos solas ¿Vais a contarme de que va esto realmente?" preguntó pacientemente

Ninguna de las niñas se aventuró a hablar. Estaba claro que iban a estar castigadas durante mucho tiempo

"¿Y bien?" insistió Maura "No vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que sepa porque habéis organizado todo esto. Así que cuanto antes empecemos mejor"

En esa ocasión fue Alex la que habló "Piper y yo queremos volver a tener una familia y no tener que volver a separarnos. Así que como vosotras parece que ahora no os lleváis demasiado bien, habíamos pensado en echaros una mano para que volvierais a quereros. Y se nos ocurrió organizaros una cita secreta para que mi madre y tu volvierais a enamoraros."

Maura le acarició la cabeza conmovida "Cariño, las cosas no funcionan así. Jane está comprometida, va a casarse. Pero a pesar de todo, tanto para ella como para mí vosotras sois lo primero y haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para que seáis felices, aunque no estemos juntas. Lo entendéis ¿verdad?"

Las gemelas asintieron pero Alex volvió a insistir "Preferiría que fueras tú la que se casara con mi madre. Eres perfecta para ella Ma… má"

Maura le acarició la mejilla a su hija, incapaz de encontrar la respuesta adecuada. Fue Piper la que rompió la tensión del momento "¿Y que va a pasarnos a nosotras?"

Maura agradeció la interrupción "Tengo que hablar con Jane pero estoy segura que vais a estar castigadas una temporada" intentando tranquilizarlas, guiñó un ojo antes de añadir "Pensaremos algo en lo que podáis canalizar toda esa energía y ese ingenio en algo más productivo. Creo que vuestras vacaciones están a punto de acortarse"

**R&I**

Mientras tanto, Liz y Jane estaban compartiendo una romántica comida en uno de los restaurantes de más de moda de la ciudad. Se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que aunque había llevado a Liz a cenar varias veces al _Toscana_, nunca le había confesado su secreto. Incapaz de evitarlo, recordó como con Maura aquella revelación fluyó con facilidad, casi como si fuera natural.

"¿Te encuentras bien cariño?" preguntó Liz preocupada cuando vio que Jane estaba distraída. Esa mañana llevaba un espectacular vestido de diseño, uno de los que mejor resaltaban su figura. Que Jane pareciera no prestarle atención era algo que la ofendía y la preocupaba a partes iguales.

Jane extendió el brazo sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos "Lo siento. A partir de ahora soy toda tuya. Dime, ¿ya está todo organizado para la fiesta de aniversario de RizzCorp?"

Liz la miró entusiasmada "Hemos reservado el hotel Fifteen Beacon para la recepción. Habrá cobertura nacional en prensa escrita y televisión. Están invitados todos nuestros socios y principales inversores. Va a ser la fiesta del año, cariño"

Jane empezó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el pulgar "¿Y ya te has comprado el vestido? Aunque sabes que lo que más me gusta de ellos es ver como te los quitas"

Aquel comentario la tranquilizó "Ajá. Vas a quedarte sorprendida. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte?"

Jane le guiñó un ojo provocativa "Sí, pero es un secreto."

Liz continuó con el flirteo "Espero que sea algo fácil de desabrochar. No me gusta esperar cuando quiero conseguir algo"

Jane se rió con sonoras carcajadas "Lo sé" Más serena le preguntó "¿Le has mandado ya la invitación a Maura?"

Liz recibió aquel comentario como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Por qué tenía Jane que preocuparse tanto por aquella mujer? "No creo que sea necesario que venga a la fiesta, Jane. Esa mujer no pinta nada allí con nosotras"

Jane se puso seria de inmediato "Maura es la madre de mis hijas, quieras o no forma parte de mi vida ahora. Mándale la invitación, Liz"

"¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella? ¿Todavía la quieres?" preguntó la mujer levantando ligeramente la voz

Jane se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Nunca había percibido ese lado celoso y controlador de Liz "¿Acaso voy a casarme con ella? ¿O es contigo con quien estoy comprometida? Me preocupo por ella porque forma parte de la vida mis hijas, nada más"

Viendo que la conversación iba poniéndose cada vez más fea, Liz decidió cambiar de estrategia "Lo siento mucho Jane. Pero sé cuanto la quisiste y volver a verla aparecer en tu vida me hace sentir insegura, como si fuera a perderte de un momento a otro"

Jane recordó fugazmente el beso de la cocina "Sólo me interesa Maura como madre de mis hijas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte" se levantó de la silla, cogiendo su chaqueta. Como era habitual el camarero cargaría la factura en su cuenta "¿Nos vamos?"

Liz asintió. Si eso es lo que Jane quería, invitaría a Maura Isles a la fiesta pero iba a encargarse personalmente de que no disfrutara ni un solo momento de ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente oyó movimiento en la casa principal, Maura cruzó el patio para hablar con Jane respecto a lo que habían hecho las gemelas. Aunque estaba enternecida por el motivo de todo aquello, se habían comportado mal y merecían un castigo. Y pensar en como castigarlas era algo que tenían que hacer juntas, les gustara o no. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y aguardó pacientemente a que le abrieran.

Cuando Jane abrió la puerta, se quedó unos instantes contemplando a la mujer que tenía ante ella. Se lamentó por dejar que Maura tuviera ese efecto sobre ella pero le resultaba imposible resistirse. Le encantada el suave aroma que desprendía su piel, la chispa inteligente de sus ojos, la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza cuando algo llamaba su atención, como en ese momento. La tenía tan cerca. Sólo tenía que levantar un poco la mano y podría ponerle aquel mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Tan cerca, que sólo tenía que estirar el brazo para poder rodearle la cintura. Cuando recolectó la voluntad necesaria para dejar de admirarla, recordó los buenos modales "Maura. Buenos días. ¿Fue bien todo ayer?"

Maura estaba tan ensimismada como su anfitriona. Jane estaba recién salida de la ducha. Iba descalza, con unos sencillos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca. Olía a jabón, tenía el pelo mojado y Maura no recordaba haberse sentido tan atraída por nadie como por ella en esos momentos. Atinó a responder "Todo perfecto. Gracias por invitarnos a comer"

Viendo que Maura no se decidía a explicarle por qué estaba allí, Jane le preguntó directamente "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Quería hablar contigo sobre todo el asunto de ayer. Aunque su intención fuera buena, merecen un castigo" Jane asintió ante aquellas palabras

Liz entró despreocupadamente en la cocina "Jane, esperó que hayas preparado esas tortitas que sabes que me en.." se quedó a mitad de la frase cuando vio con quien estaba hablando su prometida "Ah, Maura. ¿Otra vez de visita? Debe resultar muy cómodo vivir en la puerta de enfrente"

Jane la miró por encima del hombro, cada vez más harta de los celos de Liz. Se dio la vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco, dibujando un _lo siento_ con los labios. Maura sonrió ante la espontánea complicidad. Cuando Jane estaba tan relajada, la encontraba irresistible.

Liz continuó hablando, ignorante de la cercanía que poco a poco empezaba a volver a crearse entre las dos mujeres "Maura, precisamente a ti quería verte. El sábado es la fiesta de aniversario de RizzCorp. Sería un placer que nos acompañaras"

Maura miró a Jane curiosa. Se sorprendió al verla sonreír mientras asentía "Claro. Será un placer"

La prometida de Jane continuó con su cháchara "Va a ser una fiesta genial. No es por echarme flores pero he trabajado mucho para que todo sea perfecto. Hasta he conseguido que el catering lo sirva _Saffron_ y teniendo en cuenta lo cotizado que está, he tenido que recurrir a todos mis contactos para conseguirlo pero seguro que valdrá la pena"

Maura sonrió ante las vueltas que daba la vida y sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar una carcajada. Jane se contagió y segundos después la acompañaba. De repente, ambas mujeres dejaron de reír cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, de cuanto habían echado de menos esos momentos de complicidad.

A Liz no le gustó nada en absoluto aquella complicidad. No podía permitirse que aquella mujer volviera a ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Jane "¿De qué te ríes? RizzCorp es una empresa líder y como tal, merece rodease de lo mejor en su aniversario. Aunque estoy segura de que alguien como tú es incapaz de apreciar un evento de esta categoría"

Aquella fue la copa que colmo el vaso. Estaba harta de que aquella esnob la mirara siempre por encima del hombro "Yo soy la dueña de _Saffron_"

Liz bufó incrédula mientras Jane la miraba con una chispa de admiración en los ojos "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Maur" Otra vez, aquel mote cariñoso. En ese momento, Maura acabó de confirmar que había sido una estúpida por dejarla escapar diez años atrás.

Liz intentó dejarla en entredicho "No me lo creo. Eso es imposible. Si tu eres la dueña, ¿qué haces aquí en vez de estar dirigiendo la empresa de catering más reconocida del país?"

Sin dejar de mirar a Jane, Maura se explicó "Aprendí de alguien muy importante en mi vida, que las grandes responsabilidad no tienen por que estar reñidas con disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de la vida. Confío lo suficiente en mi equipo como para delegar responsabilidades en ellos"

Jane estaba oyéndola hablar pero no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba diciendo. En lo único en que podía fijarse era en como se movían sus labios, en como los humedecía de vez en cuando con la punta de la lengua. Recordó por enésima vez el beso que compartieron en aquella misma cocina y empezó a sentir una corriente de calor recorriéndola por completo.

"Jane.. Jane!" la sacó de su ensimismamiento su prometida "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"No es nada, sólo estaba pensando en las vueltas que da la vida ¿Entonces nos acompañarás? Estoy segura que mis hermano y mi madre se alegrarán de verte. El domingo me gustaría invitarlos a cenar a casa para conocer a Piper. Me gustaría mucho que nos cenaras con nosotros"

"Yo también tengo ganas de verlos. Al igual que ha ti, les debo una explicación. Y estoy segura que Piper estará encantada de empezar a conocer a su nueva familia"

Jane continuó allí parada, incapaz de mover un músculo. Sólo consiguió pronunciar un escueto "Bien"

"Bien" fue lo que contestó Maura. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a repetir el beso de la otra noche.

Fue Liz la que interrumpió el momento "Entonces, pondré tu nombre en la lista de invitados. ¿Vas a venir acompañada?"

Maura vio como Jane la miraba con atención, esperando a oír su respuesta. Parecía nerviosa, incómoda "No, iré sola" Vio con curiosidad como Jane dejaba escapar un suave suspiro de alivio.

**R&I**

A medida que pasaban los días, Jane y Maura iban sintiéndose cada vez más cómodas estando juntas. Una noche, después de cenar las cuatro juntas, las niñas se retiraron al cuarto de Alex para jugar con el videojuego que habían comprado esa misma mañana. Después de que la asistenta recogiera los platos, Maura se levantó de la mesa

"¿Te apetece que tomemos una copa en el patio? Hace una noche estupenda y he disfrutado mucho de la cena…" sonrió, dibujando los hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban a Maura "… y de la compañía"

Maura le devolvió la sonrisa "Yo también he disfrutado mucho de la velada. Y me encantará tomar una última copa contigo"

Jane le dio unas instrucciones a la asistenta y escoltó a Maura hasta el patio interior de la casa. Se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que había cerca de la fuente, inmediatamente envueltas por la atmósfera de una noche de verano, el silencio permitiendo que se propagaran los ruidos sutiles que se transmitían a distancia, sintiéndose inmediatamente envueltas por la calidez de aquel escenario. Empezaron a hablar y poco a poco, riendo, recordaron viejas anécdotas y se pusieron al día de lo que habían sido sus vidas durante aquellos diez años. Jane descubrió a una Maura más sofisticada, más segura de sí misma. Recordó cuando le gustaba oírla reír, ver como se le iluminaban los ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa. Maura estaba embelesada observando a Jane. Continuaba cautivándola aquella seguridad que transmitía en cada uno de los movimientos, la forma en que conseguía hacerla sentir especial con solo mirarla.

De repente, Maura vio como Jane acercaba lentamente la mano hacia su mejilla. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba expectante. Se humedeció los labios, incapaz de mover ni un músculo por miedo a romper la magia del momento. Jane le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja pero no retiró la mano cuando acabó de hacerlo. En vez de eso, lentamente acercó a Maura hacia ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por escasos milímetros. Aguantaron aquella posición durante varios segundos, las dos torturadas por aquella espera pero ninguna capaz de dar el primer paso. Finalmente, el deseo fue superior a la razón y en esta ocasión fue Maura la que acortó distancias y besó a Jane. El beso fue lento y sensual, ninguna de ellas quería apresurar el momento tan especial que estaban compartiendo y que tanto habían esperado. Maura atrapó el labio inferior de Jane entre los suyos, tirando suavemente de él. Lo soltó y volvió a atraparlo, deseando saborearla una vez más. Jane enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Maura, atrayéndola más hacia ella, intentando evitar que aquel beso terminara tan bruscamente como el anterior. Maura continuó con sus caricias, esta vez dedicándole su atención al labio superior, mordiéndolo con delicadeza. Inmediatamente, Jane dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Maura sonrió y Jane la imitó. Igual que había empezado, el beso terminó pero al contrario que la vez anterior esta vez no se separaron sino que Jane apoyó la frente sobre la de Maura, negándose a separarse de ella.

Jane susurró con los ojos todavía cerrados "No me hagas esto Maura"

Maura continuó en la mismo posición, demasiado cómoda y feliz para moverse ni un centímetro pero le preguntó "¿Qué no te haga que?"

Jane se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Maura vio una Jane vulnerable y confundida "No me hagas volver a quererte"

Desde la ventana de su habitación, las gemelas chocaron las manos, entusiasmadas por la escena que estaban viendo. Las cosas por fin empezaban a encaminarse.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Jane había elegido para la noche un elegante mono sin mangas inspirado en el corte de un esmoquin. Las solapas ligeramente satinadas dibujaban un escote de vértigo. Como complementos había elegido un collar étnico y unas peep toe negras con detalles dorados de Jimmy Choo. Estaba acabando de meter el móvil y el billetero en el bolso de mano que iba a llevar a la fiesta cuando Liz se reunió con ella en el salón. Había elegido un escotado vestido negro sin tirantes que se ajustaba lo suficiente para poner de manifiesto la exuberante figura de su portadora. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño sofisticado, los ojos maquillados con tonos ahumados y labios color rojo pasión

"Estás preciosa Liz" la alabó Jane, volviendo a dedicar su atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos segundos después.

Liz se molestó ante aquella falta de entusiasmo "Gracias" se acercó hasta ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para darle un beso "A mí también me encanta lo que has elegido" descendió una mano por su cuello con la intención de meterla bajo las solapas del mono y provocarla con su caricia. Para su completo desconcierto, Jane le cogió la mano por la muñeca, evitando que tuviera éxito.

"Ahora no Liz. Podría entrar cualquiera, en cualquier momento" le reprochó Jane.

Liz la miró como si fuera otra persona. Jane nunca la había rechazado antes. Desde que se había reencontrado con su ex, Jane se estaba comportando de un modo extraño a todas horas "Nunca te había importado antes"

Jane se separó "Ahora sí" Liz sabía sin lugar a dudas que la responsable de aquel cambio de actitud era Maura Isles. Desde que había reaparecido en su vida, Jane parecía haber perdido todo el interés sexual en ella. Hacía más de una semana que no hacían el amor, cuando antes les resultaba imposible mantener las manos quietas. Tenía que solucionar ese problema. Y tenía que solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Como iba siendo costumbre, Maura entró en la casa principal, ya con la confianza necesaria como para no llamar a la puerta. Esta absolutamente preciosa. Se había recogido el pelo de los lados de la cara, despejándola y dejando a la vista los agraciados rasgos de su rostro. El maquillaje era extremadamente sencillo, sólo un poco de sombra de ojos y un discreto color en los labios. El vestido de estampado de leopardo era sencillo, sin nada a su favor para resultar provocador y la chaqueta en tono dorado metalizado acabada de disimular las curvas de la mujer pero Jane no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola embobada. Como venía siendo dolorosamente recurrente desde hacía varios días, Jane no pudo que le viniera a la mente la imagen de Maura desnuda, debajo de ella, gimiendo de placer mientras la besaba y la acariciaba hasta dejarla agotada. Aquello iba empeorando día tras día.

Viendo como su prometida se quedaba sin palabras sólo con ver a la otra mujer, Liz decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Debía encargarse de aquella estúpida entrometida cuanto antes; no pensaba permitir que le echara a perder su boda con la soltera más codiciada del país. Había trabajado mucho para llegar donde estaba.

Liz entrelazó su brazo con el de Jane, posesiva "¿Nos vamos?"

Jane asintió aunque continuó mirando a Maura "Claro, la limusina ya nos está esperando"

Estaban entrando en la limusina, a punto de dirigirse a la fiesta, cuando Jane recibió una llamada de última hora. Liz y Maura vieron como la expresión de la cara se le cambiaba, poniéndose más seria por momentos. Tras colgar el teléfono, Jane les comunicó las malas noticias "Acaban de llamarme desde la oficina de Tokio. Necesitan que cerremos unos puntos de las negociaciones con nuestros proveedores cuanto antes" Jane bajó del vehículo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí "Adelantaos vosotras y nos vemos en la fiesta"

**R&I**

Jane entró en el salón de baile con una hora de retraso pero al menos había podido dejar solucionados los últimos detalles con la delegación de Asia. Vio a sus hermanos y a Frost cerca del bar y se acercó a saludarlos.

Frost la recibió levantando la copa y felicitándola "Una fiesta estupenda Jane"

"El mérito es todo de Liz, la felicitaré de tu parte" Jane cogió una copa de champan de encima de la barra y brindó con él "Por los 25 años de RizzCorp"

"Maura continua estando muy buena ¿eh Jane?" exclamó Tommy sin ningún tipo de tacto.

Jane intentó pasar por alto la forma en que su corazón se aceleró al saber que Maura estaba allí. Ojeó el salón pero no pudo conseguir localizarla entre tanta gente "¿Dónde está? No la veo"

Los tres hombres sonrieron ante la impaciencia que Jane no consiguió ocultar. Fue Frost el que la puso al tanto de la situación "Está sentada en aquella mesa del fondo"

Cuando Jane consiguió localizarla, se sorprendió al verla completamente aislada. "¿Qué demonios hace allí sola?"

Frankie carraspeó incómodo. Conociendo a su hermana sabía que no iba a gustarle nada en absoluto lo que iba a oír a continuación "Creo que tu prometida se ha encargado de que nadie se acerque a ella"

Aquello la sorprendió y la enfureció. Empezaba a estar harta de la actitud de Liz "¿Y por qué demonios ha hecho una estupidez así?"

Tommy se encogió de hombros "Está celosa. Liz está buena pero Maura es una bomba" Inmediatamente Frost y Frankie lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

Jane lo miró como si quisiera matarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, incapaz de continuar viendo a Maura en aquella situación tan triste e injusta Jane se acercó hasta la mesa donde Maura estaba sentada. Tomándola de la mano tiró de ella para levantarla y sin perder tiempo la llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile "No permitiré que nadie te arrincone"

Su prometida se acercó deprisa hasta donde estaban ellas, cogiéndola por el brazo, furiosa con ella "Jane! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes bailar con ella! No puedes sustituirme por… esta!"

"No hagas una escena Liz" la reprendió Jane, cansada de toda aquella estupidez. "Cuando acabe la fiesta vamos a tener una conversación muy seria tu y yo. Estoy cansada de tanta tontería. Ahora si nos disculpas, están empezando a tocar nuestra canción"

Jane puso la mano en la espalda baja de Maura, atrayéndola hacia ella, dejando entre sus cuerpos la distancia imprescindible. Inmediatamente, Maura sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jane fundirse con el suyo propio. Maura apoyó una mano en el hombro de la otra mujer mientras Jane sostenía la otra con la suya. Mirándose a los ojos, empezaron a deslizarse con movimientos suaves y lentos por la pista de baile. A medida que avanzaba la canción se iban relajando más y más. Inconscientemente, Maura separó su mano de la de Jane, rodeándole en cuello con ambas, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Jane aprovechó para rodear la cintura de Maura con las manos, apoyándolas en sus caderas. En aquel momento, no había nada ni nadie en su mente más que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando acabó la canción, Maura continuó los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el hombro de Jane. No quería que aquel momento acabara.

Jane continuó manteniendo las manos en la cadera de su acompañante "Maura, la canción ya ha terminado"

Maura asintió. La noche había empezado siento un completo desastre. Durante el viaje en limusina hasta el hotel, la prometida de Jane no había dejado de lanzarle indirectas de mal gusto. Para colmo, cuando habían entrado en la fiesta Maura se había dado cuenta de que el recibimiento no iba a ser tan cálido como había imaginado. Las únicas personas a las que conocía allí a parte de Liz eran los hermanos de Jane y Barry Frost. Los saludó y después de charlar brevemente con ellos, se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo. Había estado allí sola hasta que Jane se había acercado a ella y la había sacado a bailar.

Jane sonrió "¿Te apetece tomar una copa?"

Viendo como asentía, Jane le acarició los costados antes de separarse de ella "Bien. Voy a por las bebidas. No te muevas de aquí, vuelvo enseguida"

Maura estaba viendo como Jane se dirigía hacia el bar cuando notó como alguien la cogía por el brazo y la arrastraba fue del salón y la metía bruscamente en una de las habitaciones próximas al salón.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Liz no perdió el tiempo en enfrentar a Maura. Estaba rabiosa por la forma en que Jane la había dejado en evidencia en la fiesta. Todo el mundo había sido testigo de la complicidad con que se miraban, del modo tierno en que Jane se comportaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que Jane Rizzoli todavía amaba a su ex mujer.

"¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que miras a Jane? Sé que todavía estás enamorada de ella pero entérate bien" la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio "tu momento ya pasó. Ahora Jane es mía, he trabajado mucho para estar donde estoy y no pienso dejar que una mosquita muerta como tú se interponga entre nosotras ¿entendido?"

Maura se cuadró de hombros, decidida a plantarle cara "Jane no es un trabajo, es una mujer maravillosa. Deberías estar agradecida por estar con una mujer como ella. Además, lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar su propias decisiones. Y si quiere verme, no voy a evitarlo" decidida a darle donde sabía que más le dolía, Maura añadió "Quizás se está dando cuenta de quien es la mujer a la que de verdad quiere"

"¿Amor? Estamos hablando de posición, de poder, de como volverla loca de placer. He invertido mucho tiempo para que mi relación con Jane funcione. Después de que la dejarás, no quería oír hablar de tener una relación seria pero poco a poco conseguí conquistarla. Me costó más de lo que había pensado pero el premio final merece la pena: en unos meses seré la mujer de Jane Rizzoli y por fin tendré el lugar que me corresponde en la alta sociedad"

Maura no podía creer la forma en que aquella mujer se estaba refiriendo a Jane. Casi parecía que fuera simplemente un medio para un fin "Eres una arribista, egocéntrica y aprovechada. Jane se merece a alguien mucho mejor"

No pudo hacer nada para evitar la bofetada de Liz. Enseguida notó un calor abrasador en la mejilla. Estaba segura que debía de tener marcados los dedos en la piel. La otra mujer se acercó a ella mientras la empujaba con el dedo, amenazándola hasta que la pared impidió que continuara retrocediendo "Puede que no tenga más remedio que soportar a la malcriada de la hija de Jane pero cuando sea la esposa de Jane Rizzoli, lo primero que voy a hacer es deshacerme de ti y de esa mocosa de tu hija. No tengas la menor duda"

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?" Las dos mujeres miraron hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada irritada y expectante de Jane. Lo había oído todo. Y estaba furiosa.

Sin perder el tiempo, Jane se acercó a Maura y con delicadeza le retiró la mano de la mejilla, acariciando la zona lastimada con el pulgar "¿Estás bien?"

Maura asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería la compasión de Jane, sólo quería que volviera a quererla.

Jane se enfrentó a Liz "¿Estás loca?"

"Estoy harta de que cada vez que esta mujer abre la boca, lo dejes todo para ir a complacerla. No pienso tolerarlo más Jane. Elige: o ella o yo"

Jane la miró con interés, como si nunca hubiera visto realmente la mujer con la que iba a casarse "Esa es una decisión fácil"

Liz asintió complacida "Bien, entonces vámonos" Mirando a Maura por encima del hombro añadió "Búscate un hotel para esta noche y dale tu dirección a la secretaria de Jane. Te mandaremos allí tus cosas"

"No es Maura quien tiene que recoger sus cosas. Ella y Piper se quedan"

Liz entrecerró los ojos confundida "¿De que demonios estás hablando?"

"No voy a casarme contigo Liz"

"No puedes romper el compromiso Jane, no puedes hacerme esto. Va a ser la boda del año"

Jane cruzó los brazos desafiante "Hace muchos años, alguien me dijo que era arrogante y presuntuosa. Te aseguro que he dado y puedo dar escándalos mucho más grandes que este"

Liz levantó la mano para volver a golpear a Maura pero Jane atrapó la mano en el aire. Liz se vio intimidada por lo que vio en sus ojos "Vuelve a tocarla y no seré tan comprensiva"

Furiosa, la otra mujer se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Jane y a Maura solas para afrontar los cambios drásticos que acababan de suceder.

"Lo…Lo siento mucho Jane. No quería causarte problemas con tu prometida" Maura intentó disculparse

Jane se encogió de hombros "No creo que esa relación tuviera demasiado futuro"

Maura levantó la vista, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo "¿Por qué?"

Jane le acarició la mejilla con dulzura "Por que desde que te volví a ver no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni en como me gustaría volver a besarte"

Interpretando aquello como una invitación, Maura se puso de puntillas para poder besar a Jane una vez más. Pero Jane la interrumpió cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

"No… No puedo besarte ahora Maura" Jane apoyó su frente sobre la de Maura, cerrando los ojos. Si se arriesgaba a mirarla directamente, sabía que se perdería en aquellos ojos castaños

"¿Por qué?" En esos momentos no podía soportar que Jane la rechazara

Jane la miró y Maura volvió a ver en aquellos ojos la chispa de la pasión. Sintió como Jane la tomaba de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, apretándola ligeramente "Porque esta vez no me conformaré sólo con un beso"

La confesión envió una corriente de placer a través de Maura. Al parecer, Jane lo deseaba tanto como ella "¿Entonces?"

Jane se separó de ella, sin soltar sus dedos entrelazados "Entonces… me encantaría invitarte a cenar"

"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?" Maura se burló de ella, juguetona

Jane se rió "Más o menos"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Cuando estoy junto a ti no estoy nunca segura de nada. Lo que sí sé es que te dejé escapar una vez y no pienso repetir el mismo error"

"Sé que sonará egoísta pero ¿Podemos irnos a casa?" le pidió Maura casi suplicando. Todas las emociones habían hecho mella en ella y en esos momentos estaba exhausta.

"Claro. Vamos a despedirnos de mis hermanos y de mi madre y volvamos a casa"

**R&I**

Cuando la limusina las dejó en la puerta de la casa, Jane acompañó a Maura hasta la puerta de la casa de invitados. En aquellos momentos, volvía a sentir igual que hacía once años y empezaba a conocer al amor de su vida

"Bueno… Ya estamos aquí"

Jane alternó el peso, primero en una pierna, luego en la otra "Sí… emm Buenas noches Maura"

"Buenas noches Jane" de repente, antes de que Jane desapareciera en el interior de su casa, Maura la llamó "Jane!"

Como si lo hubiera estado esperando, Jane se dio la vuelta, como empujada por un resorte "¿Sí?"

"No deberíamos esperar mucho para tener nuestra cita. Me muero de ganas por volver a besarte" Jane sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba al escuchar esas palabras.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo cortito. Las partes M siempre me cuestan un poco más pero espero que valga pena **

**16**

Jane cruzó el patio en dos zancadas. Tomó la cara de Maura entre sus manos y la besó. Pero esta vez por fin pudo hacerlo del modo que había imaginado cada noche desde que se habían reencontrado. No fue un beso pausado ni un beso tierno. Fue un beso desesperado. Maura sintió como Jane la devoraba, como le mordía el labio hasta notar el metálico sabor de la sangre donde la había mordido. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la besaba así. Gimió excitada por la repentina necesidad de Jane.

Jane sabía que la había lastimado. Lamió con la lengua la pequeña herida intentando compensar con la caricia el ataque. Antes de separarse un poco de ella le preguntó entre jadeos "¿Quieres que me vaya a casa?"

Maura tomó a Jane por las solapas, evitando que se moviera un solo centímetro "Ni se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte"

Sin necesitar nada más, Jane empujó a Maura dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta de una patada. Atrapó a Maura entre su cuerpo y la pared y atacó sin restricciones el cuello de la mujer. Fue recorriéndolo con pequeños besos, sintiendo como Maura se estremecía con cada una de las caricias. Empezó a bajarle las mangas del vestido mientras sus labios alcanzaban la clavícula izquierda y le dedicaban la misma atención. Cuando por fin consiguió deshacerse de la parte superior del vestido, se quedó contemplando como el pecho de Maura subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado. El sujetador de encaje negro moldeaba unos pechos perfectos. Anticipando en su mente lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, Jane sintió como se le humedecía la boca y la entrepierna.

Metió la mano dentro del sujetador, notando como los pezones se endurecían por la caricia "Me vuelves loca Maura. Cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo pensar en nada más que en besarte, acariciarte y hacerte el amor"

Maura la atrajo contra sí besándola con avidez "Hazlo. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para volver a sentirte dentro de mí"

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Jane consiguió bajar lo suficiente el sujetador para liberar el objeto de su deseo y descendió la cabeza para sujetar un rosado pezón entre sus dientes mientras atrapaba el otro entre sus dedos, pellizcándolo. La combinación perfecta de dolor y placer la volvió loca. Sintió como se humedecía por momentos. No tardaría mucho en tener un orgasmo. Jane siempre conseguía tener ese efecto en ella.

No podía creerse que su nueva primera vez fuera en el recibidor de la casa de invitados de Jane. Entre jadeos, Maura consiguió sugerir un cambio de escenario "Vamos al dormitorio"

Jane negó con la cabeza "No puedo esperar tanto" Se las arregló para separarse de la pared y deslizó las manos hasta el culo de Maura. Con un rápido movimiento, la subió encima de la mesa que había cerca de ellas, sin separar sus labios ni un solo segundo. Acarició los muslos de la mujer, levantando el vestido hasta dejarlo enrollado en su cintura. Cuando vio el liguero de encaje negro sintió como crecía la presión que sentía entre las piernas. Sin perder el tiempo, acarició con el pulgar a Maura por encima de la lencería de encaje, notando como la tela se humedecía casi de inmediato. Después de torturarla unos segundos más, apartó la lencería a un lado y oyó como Maura gemía al sentir como Jane le separaba los labios, humedeciendo los dedos en sus jugos, preparándose para penetrarla sin ningún esfuerzo mientras ahogaba sus jadeos con un beso. Cuando la sintió dentro de ella Maura dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jane "Oh, siií"

Jane estaba tan excitada como Maura. Sabía que no estaba siendo delicada pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada más que en satisfacer diez años de deseo insatisfecho "Te prometo que la próxima vez será mejor"

Maura se dio cuenta que Jane estaba a punto de provocarle un orgasmo pero ella todavía estaba vestida completamente. Intentó desnudarla pero aquel mono resultaba imposible de desabrochar. Al final desistió y se limitó a disfrutar del mejor sexo que había tenido en muchos años. Ya tendría tiempo de devolverle el favor más tarde. Arqueó las caderas, buscando más fricción. Jane la complació, girando la mano para poder acariciar con la yema del pulgar el clítoris inflamado mientras la penetraba añadiendo un dedo más. Notaba como Maura se contraía, sus jadeos más agudos, su respiración entrecortada.

Recordando lo que conseguía volverla loca de placer, Jane se arrodilló ante ella y tiró ligeramente hasta dejarla sentada justo en la punta de la mesa. Acarició la cara interna de sus muslos mientras los separaba un poco más, quedando abierta ante ella, facilitándole el acceso. Cuando sintió la caricia de la lengua de Jane sobre su clítoris, Maura cerró los ojos, reclinándose hacia atrás apoyándose en los codos. Se perdió en la sensación de sentir a Jane saboreándola. Notó como atrapaba el clítoris entre sus labios y tiraba delicadamente de él mientras volvía a penetrarla con dos dedos, moviéndolos dentro de ella. Lo acarició con la lengua, lamiéndolo despacio, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Al sentir que el orgasmo se desataba, Maura apretó con fuerza el tablero de madera mientras ahogaba un grito de placer mordiéndose el labio. Cuando notó que su amante volvía a recuperar poco a poco el control, Jane se incorporó, besándola despacio. Maura se saboreó en los labios de la otra mujer y notó como una corriente de excitación volvía a despertar su deseo. De repente, se acordó de que tenían dos hijas ""Las niñas!"

Jane la besó en el hombro con suavidad para después acariciarle el cuello con la nariz "Chelsea se las ha llevado de acampada junto a sus amigas para celebrar el cumpleaños de Spencer"

Maura empezó a besarla despacio. Si no tenían que preocuparse de que las gemelas las interrumpieran, iba a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en complacerla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento como para conformarse con un solo asalto "Entonces ¿probamos el dormitorio?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Al principio hubo algunos recelos sobre que Jane y Maura se separaran. A pesar de todo, muchas de vosotras continuasteis fieles a la historia y me habéis acompañado durante 16 capítulos. Por eso, me gustaría regalaros un capítulo algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Disfrutad!**

**17**

Jane la abrazó por la espalda, rodeando la cintura con sus brazos mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello con dulzura. Nunca se cansaría de sentir el tacto de su piel bajo sus labios. Maura puso sus manos sobre las de ella y despacio, empezó a dirigirse hacia el dormitorio.

Jane necesitaba sentir la piel de Maura bajo sus manos, poder acariciarla como y por donde quisiera así que no perdió el tiempo. A medida que iban recorriendo el pasillo fue bajando la cremallera del vestido lentamente, aprovechando aquellos instantes para apreciar la delicada curva de la espalda de Maura.

Le desabrochó el sujetador mientras volvía a besarle el cuello y mientras entraban en el dormitorio le bajó los tirantes para deshacerse de la incómoda prenda que tanto le había molestado antes impidiéndole disfrutar de los generosos pechos de Maura. Empezó besándole el cuello mientras iba descendiendo por la curva de su espalda, bajando poco a poco el vestido en su descenso. Cuando por fin consiguió deshacerse del vestido, se puso en pie dándole la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Maura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos "Te he echado de menos Jane"

Jane la besó mientras la empujaba sobre la cama. Todavía con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Maura la arrastró en la caída y con un rápido movimiento consiguió invertir las posiciones, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre ella.

Con Jane debajo de ella, Maura le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello "¿Confías en mí Jane?"

Jane no dudó en afirmar con total sinceridad "Sabes que sí"

Feliz, Maura se levantó de la cama y cogió un par de fulares de dentro del armario. Rápidamente volvió a la cama y tomando las manos de Jane entre las suyas, le subió los brazos hasta que quedaron a la altura del cabecero. Jane estaba hipnotizada por el movimiento de los pechos de Maura ante sus ojos. Lo daría todo por poder meterse uno de esos pezones en la boca. Notó como Maura apretaba el pañuelo alrededor de una muñeca y después lo pasaba entre los travesaños, antes de atar el otro extremo a la otra mano, asegurándose que no pudiera moverlas ni un ápice. A continuación, Maura le rodeó la cabeza con el otro pañuelo, cubriéndole los ojos. Jane protestó al perder la visión de los pechos de Maura moviéndose antes sus ojos.

Maura la tranquilizó susurrándole al oído "Te aseguro que valdrá la pena"

Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesilla y sacó un consolador montado en un arnés. Sin perder el tiempo se lo colocó, fijándolo bien a sus caderas. Mientras le besaba sobre las clavículas Maura susurró sobre su piel "He pasado muchas noches en esta cama imaginando que eras tú la que me tocaba, la que me acariciaba. Al final decidí hacer algo al respecto"

Con los ojos vendados, las manos atadas, el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaron. Oír susurrar a Maura hizo que se humedeciera todavía más. Jane tragó saliva con dificultad cuando reconoció lo que presionaba sobre su entrada "Ma… Maura" le preguntó entre asustada y excitada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba tanto control a nadie sobre su cuerpo.

Maura sabía que ese rol de sumisión no era algo a lo que Jane estuviera acostumbrada. Que decidiera darle ese control sobre ella, le indicaba cuanto había cambiado su relación desde que se habían vuelto a ver. Soñó con que pronto las cosas volvieran a ser como antes así volvió a preguntarle "¿Confías en mí?"

Cuando vio que Jane volvía a asentir, aunque esta vez sin palabras, Maura supo que Jane estaba tan excitada como ella. Recorrió sus costados, acariciando la piel con la suave palma de sus manos mientras lamía el valle entre sus pechos, continuando por el estómago, notando como los músculos se le contraían bajo la caricia.

"Bien. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto. Ahora que por fin puedo, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad" Por fin llegó donde Jane quería tenerla. Cuando sintió como Maura se abría camino hasta alcanzar su clítoris con la lengua, Jane dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. La incertidumbre de no saber cuando Maura iba a penetrarla era una tortura deliciosa que unida con la habilidad con la que Maura estaba lamiéndole el clítoris, hacían que Jane estuviera lista en pocos segundos. Notaba como la humedad entre sus piernas crecía sin parar.

Después de estimularla un poco más con la lengua, Maura tanteó la entrada con un dedo, arrancándole un gemido cuando lo metió dentro de ella despacio. Se alegró de encontrar que Jane estaba lista para recibirla. Despacio se colocó entre sus piernas, contenta de ver como Jane las abría más al notar la punta del consolador presionando sobre su entrada. Apoyando las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Jane, Maura empezó a deslizarse lentamente dentro de Jane, dándole tiempo a acostumbrase a la invasión aunque no encontró apenas oposición a la penetración. Jane estaba más que lista para recibirla.

Jane no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido de aprobación cuando Maura por fin la llenó por completo "Dios, sí"

Animada por la más que evidente satisfacción que Jane tenía dibujada en la cara, Maura salió de ella para inmediatamente volver a empujar dentro de ella. Vio como Jane se mordía el labio, intentando ahogar los gemidos de placer que se le formaban en la garganta. Buscando una posición más cómoda, Maura se reclinó sobre Jane, apoyándose sobre los antebrazos. En aquella posición, Jane notaba como los pezones erectos de Maura la rozaban cada vez que empujaba dentro de ella. Pensó que aquella era la caricia más provocadora que había sentido sobre su piel. Sintió como los músculos de los brazos se le contraían, gritando por la imposibilidad de tocarlos, de poder sentirlos entre sus labios. Nunca en su vida había querido nada tanto como en aquello momentos poder tener las manos libres.

A medida que la presión en su entrepierna iba creciendo y creciendo, Maura empezó a empujar dentro de Jane más fuerte, más rápido. Necesitaba que Jane se corriera cuanto antes. Con cada una de las embestidas, el extremo del consolador que había dentro de ella la rozaba justo donde más lo necesitaba, una fricción absolutamente deliciosa.

"Jane yo…." Maura cerró los ojos intentando contener un poco más "no…no voy a aguantar mucho más"

Jane empezó a gemir con desesperación. Estaba tan cerca de correrse "Un poco más Maura… justo ahí"

Sin poder evitarlo, Maura salió casi por completo de Jane para volver a hundirse en ella con fuerza, hasta el fondo. Aquello arrancó un gemido de puro placer en ambas mujeres.

"Ooooh sí" gruñó Jane con satisfacción antes de relajar cada uno de sus músculos.

Maura no necesitó mucho más para seguirla, sintiendo como el orgasmo que estaba conteniendo se desataba al ver la expresión de satisfacción en los labios de Jane. Mientras notaba como el placer la envolvía, devoró los labios de Jane, besándola con urgencia y necesidad.

Jane aflojó la presión que estaba haciendo sobre el pañuelo y los músculos respondieron agradecidos. Recuperando poco a poco el control de su cuerpo, Maura se las ingenió para quitarse en arnés y desatarle las manos antes de caer agotada sobre el cuerpo tibio de Jane. Una vez liberada, Jane se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos, lanzándolo sin cuidado al suelo. En esos momentos solo quería tocar la piel de Maura, recorrerla con sus dedos, asegurarse de que aquello había sido real.

Maura se recostó sobre el pecho de Jane, adormeciéndose con el ritmo del corazón de la mujer, cada latido devolviéndola la calma que tanto necesitaba. Jane le apartó el pelo de la cara, deseando poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras con la punta de los dedos le acariciaba la curva de la espalda dibujando trazos al azar. Maura sentía como poco a poco el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Antes de quedarse dormida, con los ojos ya cerrados por el cansancio Maura atinó a confesarle "Te quiero Jane"

Jane se quedó paralizada por aquella revelación. No tardó mucho en reanudar la tierna caricia sobre la piel de Maura. La observó con admiración y confirmó que Maura estaba preciosa después de hacer el amor, respirando relajadamente, el pelo esparcido sobre su pecho y sobre la almohada, las sábanas apenas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Jane supo que nunca se cansaría de despertarse junto a aquella mujer "Yo también te quiero Maur"


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Jane se despertó cuando notó que Maura se revolvía entre sus brazos. Durante la noche, habían ido moviéndose hasta conseguir una posición cómoda para las dos. Casi como si sus cuerpos tuvieran memoria, Maura se acopló en el hueco que formaba el cuerpo de Jane y suspiró satisfecha cuando ésta estrechó sus brazos atrapándola, quedándose quieta el resto de la noche. Todavía estaban desnudas, era más que evidente por la forma en los pechos de Jane se apretaban contra la espalda de Maura mientras acariciaba con los dedos la suave piel del estómago de su amante. Pero en ese momento no era lujuria lo que ocupaba su mente. Era la simple e inalterable sensación de volver a estar completas por fin.

Jane frotó su nariz contra el cuello de Maura, intentando adivinar si estaba ya despierta "¿Maur?" le preguntó con la voz ronca de recién despierta.

Maura continuó sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado bien como para cambiar nada "¿ummm?"

Jane apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Maura mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió como la mujer se estremecía en sus brazos cuando lo atrapó entre sus dientes y tiró de el con suavidad "Tenemos que hablar de esto"

Maura sintió como el corazón empezaba a latirle descontrolado. Si Jane le decía que aquello no iba a volver a repetirse, que había sido sólo cosa de una noche, no sabía que iba a hacer.

Cubrió las manos de Jane con las suyas "Sí"

Después de darle un rápido beso en el hombro, Jane la soltó, levantándose de la cama sin preocuparse en cubrir un ápice de su desnudez "Pero antes… vístete. Te invitó a desayunar"

Maura se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana, observando como Jane recogía su ropa del suelo y se vestía de cualquier manera. Poco a poco el miedo fue sustituyéndose por esperanza. Si Jane quisiera olvidar la noche anterior no la invitaría a desayunar "¿Desayunar?"

Jane sonrió mientras acababa de vestirse "Las niñas no vendrán hasta mediodía y estoy hambrienta" Le guiñó un ojo antes de inclinarse sobre ella para darle un beso deliciosamente provocador. Cuando se separó Maura continuó con los ojos cerrados "Voy darme una ducha. Tienes veinte minutos"

Cuando Jane se marchó, Maura se dejó caer en la cama y dejó escapar una carcajada llena de felicidad. Se tapó la cara con las manos. Había pasado una de las noches más increíbles de su vida y la mañana no podía empezar mejor. Después de perder unos cuantos minutos más en recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Maura saltó de la cama. Después de darse una ducha rápida, más fría de lo que solía gustarle, Maura se puso un fresco vestido veraniego en tonos azules a tono con unas sandalias de plataformas muy cómodas. Se dejó el pelo suelto y limitó el maquillaje a un poco de coloretes y sombra de ojos. Cogió el bolso y las gafas de sol y salió a buscar a Jane.

La encontró sentada en el banco que había a la puerta de su casa. Para la ocasión Jane había elegido un ceñido pantalón vaquero y una camisa azul claro, perfectamente conjuntada con el vestido de Maura. También se había dejado el pelo suelto y sólo llevaba un poco de perfilador de ojos como único maquillaje.

Cuando la vio, Jane se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Teniéndola tan cerca, Maura pudo oler la mezcla tan característica de colonia fresca y jabón que tanto le gustaba. Cuando Jane depositó sus labios sobre los suyos y empezó a moverlos, pronto el beso se hizo más intenso, una tierna caricia de lenguas que terminó antes de lo que las dos mujeres hubieran querido "Si no paramos ahora no conseguiremos llegar al restaurante"

Maura asintió, completamente de acuerdo con aquella predicción. Aquel beso había vuelto a dejarla con ganas de más "¿Quieres conducir tú?"

Jane negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano para encaminarse a la puerta de entrada "Hay un restaurante estupendo a un par de manzanas y hace un día precioso para pasear"

La mañana continuaba mejorando a cada instante. Se le dibujó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Jane no tenía ninguna intención en ocultar su nueva relación pues no le había soltado la mano al salir a la calle.

**R&I**

Durante el breve paseo apenas hablaron. Ambas mujeres estaban más interesadas en disfrutar del momento, en volver a descubrir lo que sentían estando juntas. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, el camarero les dio una cálida bienvenida ya que Jane era una clienta habitual que siempre dejaba buenas propinas. Considerado, las sentó en una mesa al lado de la ventana, el sol inundando la mesa. Les dejó las cartas de desayuno y se retiró para darles tiempo suficiente para estudiarla y elegir lo que más les apetecía.

Estando las dos entretenidas con el menú, ninguna se dio cuenta de la mujer que se aproximaba a ellas

"Vaya, vaya. Veo que no perdiste el tiempo anoche. A mi también me traías a desayunar aquí después de follarme toda la noche. Me alegra ver que no has cambiado tus costumbres"

Jane dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se enfrentó a su ex prometida "¿Qué quieres Liz?"

"Quiero que dejes de una vez de comportarte como una necia" Miró a Maura con desprecio "No me importa que te hayas revolcado con ésta una noche. Puedo perdonarte una aventura Jane. Ahora déjate de tonterías y volvamos a casa"

Maura hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse. Quería abofetear a aquella estúpida por hablar de aquel modo de ella y de Jane. Notó como los ojos le escocían por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla llorar

"Cuanta comprensión!" se burló Jane "No te pega nada ese papel Liz. Se que me veías como un trofeo, como un medio para conseguir ser alguien importante en la alta sociedad. Es un secreto a voces que estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa por casarte conmigo, aunque no estés enamorada de mí ¿Acaso crees que no se como hablabas de mi hija?"

"Maldita sea Jane! Lo podríamos haber tenido todo si no hubiese sido por esta pu.."

Estaba a punto de volver a abofetearla cuando Jane de levantó de la silla y se interpuso entre las dos mujeres "A Maura la tratas con respeto. Y ahora lárgate de aquí Liz. No tenemos nada más que hablar"

El camarero se acercó a la mesa, atraído por la creciente tensión "¿Hay algún problema?"

Jane no dejó de mirar a los ojos a Liz, desconfiada de la reacción de la mujer "No hay ningún problema, ya se iba"

Antes de marcharse escoltada por el camarero, Liz amenazó a Maura "Esto no ha acabado aquí"

Cuando la ex prometida de Jane se hubo marchado, Maura no esperó ni un segundo en soltar a bocajarro "Jane, se que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, el más grande haberte dejado hace diez años. Pero te quiero, nunca he dejado de quererte. No quiero que esto se quede en una aventura de una noche. Quiero volver a tenerte en mi vida y quiero formar una familia contigo y con las niñas"

Jane se la quedó mirando por encima de la carta "Maura, respira"

Esperó a que se tranquilizara antes de continuar "Me rompiste el corazón Maura. Cuando me dejaste pensé que nunca volvería a ser feliz. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que había conseguido olvidarte, que había superado lo que teníamos. Pero cuando volví a besarte supe que nunca había dejado de quererte. Supe que todavía estaba enamorada de ti"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Maura esperanzada

"Entonces, me gustaría volver a intentarlo. No va a ser fácil pero estoy segura que juntas podremos conseguirlo. Juntas podemos volver a construir poco a poco lo que tuvimos hace diez años."

"¿Y las niñas?" preguntó Maura consciente de que había una gran diferencia entre la situación actual y la de hacía diez años

"Estoy segura que estarán encantadas cuando se enteren de los cambios"

"¿Y como quieres manejar la situación?"

"El domingo están todos invitados a cenar en casa de mi madre. Creo que será un buen momento para comunicarles las novedades a todos los demás"

"¿No crees que es un poco precipitado? Ibas a casarte dentro de un mes, hace menos de un día que has roto el compromiso con tu prometida y de repente ¿vas a anunciar que vuelves a tener una relación con la mujer que te abandonó hace diez años?"

Jane ni se inmutó ante la lista de objeciones que enumeró Maura "Hemos esperado diez años, creo que ha sido tiempo más que suficiente. Además, la única opinión que me importa es la tuya, la de Piper y la de Alex. El resto del mundo puede pensar lo que quiera"

Maura trató de insistir "Pero…"

Jane dejó la carta sobre la mesa "Maura relájate. Todo va a salir bien"


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Maura no entendía como el corazón todavía no le había estallado. Era imposible que pudiera soportar mucho tiempo más el frenético ritmo de latidos. Notaba cada uno de ellos retumbándole en los oídos. Aunque llevaba ya varias semanas en Boston, aquella noche iba a ser la primera vez que iba a enfrentarse con Angela Rizzoli después de haber dejado a Jane. Sintió como le apretaban la mano con fuerza y al bajar la vista se encontró con la mirada ansiosa de Piper. Desde que se había enterado de que iba a conocer a la familia Rizzoli, la niña se había estado preocupando por lo que iban a pensar de ella. Aunque tanto Jane como Piper le habían asegurado mil y una veces que todos iban a adorarla, Maura sabía que su hija no dejaría de preocuparse hasta que por fin conociera a su nueva familia. De repente, Jane se adentró en el sendero que conducía a la puerta principal de la casa de la matriarca de los Rizzoli. La fabulosa casa estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que le permitía rodearse de un inmenso jardín, con miles de rosales, fuentes y bancos con los que disfrutar de las impresionantes vistas de la ciudad o de románticas puestas de sol. Maura bajó la vista para ver como reaccionaba su hija y vio como la niña abría los ojos como platos. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, fue ella la que empezó a ponerse nerviosa. En las escaleras de entrada, estaban ya esperándola los hermanos de Jane y su madre.

Jane aparcó el coche junto al de su hermano pero antes de que pudiera aparcar el motor, Alex saltó del coche, corriendo a saludar a su abuela y a sus tíos. Maura bajó del coche y fue entonces cuando Jane se dio cuenta de que, al contrario que había hecho desde que se habían conocido, Piper no había acompañado a su hermana, sino que se había quedado dentro del coche, observando.

Dándose la vuelta, se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento para poder mirar a su hija "¿No quieres ir con Alex, Pips?"

La niña apartó la vista de la ventana y se limitó a mirarla, sin decir nada. Jane continuó preguntando "¿Estás nerviosa?"

Esta vez, la niña asintió. Jane comprendía demasiado bien lo que sentía la niña en esos momentos. Aunque por motivos diferentes ella también estaba nerviosa "Sabes, yo también lo estoy"

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de la niña "¿Por qué? Ellos son tu familia, tu ya sabes que te quieren"

Dándose cuenta de que era lo que tanto preocupaba a su hija, Jane intentó reconfortarla "Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que ellos también son tu familia ahora y que te quieren aunque todavía no te hayan conocido" bajó la voz, como si estuviera confesándole un secreto "además, ellos también están nerviosos por conocerte"

Piper miró a su madre confundida "¿Por qué?"

"Por que ellos también quieren gustarte a ti" Aquella confesión pareció tranquilizar a la niña. Jane sintió como la opresión que sentía en el pecho se aligeraba al ver como la niña dibujaba una tímida sonrisa y asentía antes de bajar del coche. Jane se dio cuenta de que Maura estaba mirándolas con una mirada extraña; al parecer no era la única que estaba nerviosa por encontrarse con los Rizzoli. Rodeó el coche para reunirse con la dos, estrechando la mano de la mujer cuando llegó a su lado. Al igual que había hecho su hija, Maura también sonrió ante aquella muestra de afecto. Juntas, las tres se encaminaron hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Alex llamó la atención de su hermana. Tímidamente, empezó a subir las escaleras. Impaciente, Alex bajó un par de escalones para cogerle de la mano y tirar de ella "Pips, te presentó a la abuela Angela, a tío Frankie y a tío Tommy"

"Hola" atinó a decir la niña, abrumada por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo

"Hola cariño" Angela se agachó para estar a la altura de su nieta, y la abrazó. Feliz, la niña le devolvió el abrazo.

"Deja un poco para los demás mamá" le recriminó Frankie bromeando

A regañadientes, la mujer soltó a su nieta para que su hijo ocupara su lugar "Hola Pips. Yo soy Frankie"

"Hola Frankie"

"Alex me ha dicho que nunca has ido a un partido de beisbol y eso es imperdonable para una Rizzoli. Así que ¿qué te parece si la semana que viene vamos tu, yo, Alex, Tommy y TJ al partido de los Red Sox?"

Alex empezó a saltar de alegría pero de repente la niña se detuvo "pero no podemos ir. Estamos castigadas"

Todas las miradas se detuvieron en Jane y Maura. Viendo lo que intentaba hacer su hermano, Jane le agradeció el detalle "Estoy segura que algo podremos hacer al respecto. Incluso hasta es posible que os deje utilizar mi palco y os invite a los perritos y los refrescos"

Radiante, la niña abrazó a su tío "Gracias Frankie. Me gustará mucho ir al beisbol con contigo"

Fue el turno de Tommy de presentarse "¿Y que pasa conmigo? Yo también quiero un abrazo de esos"

Completamente relajada, Piper abrazó a su tío "Hola Tommy"

El hombre la levantó cargándola en su brazos "Hola Pips. Me alegro mucho de conocerte" sabiendo que el encuentro entre Maura y su madre no podía retrasarse mucho más, intentó relajar el ambiente "TJ está bañándose en la piscina. Estoy seguro que estará encantado de tener alguien con quien jugar hasta que la cena esté lista" Las gemelas no necesitaron nada más. Rápidamente se despidieron de todos los adultos y se marcharon corriendo y reuniendo a reunirse con su primo.

Una vez que las niñas se hubieran marchado, Jane y Maura subieron las escaleras. Maura saludó a los dos hermanos antes de tenderle la mano educadamente a la madre "Hola, Angela"

La señora Rizzoli se quedó quieta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. De repente, sin que nadie se lo esperase, la estrechó en un cálido abrazo y empezó a llorar. Aquella reacción sorprendió a Maura que, sin poder evitarlo, transformó en lágrimas toda la tensión que tenía acumulada. Pronto las dos mujeres estuvieron llorando sin ningún pudor.

Jane carraspeó, incómoda por tanto emotividad "¿Qué os parece si entramos dentro? Hay mucho que contar y estoy segura que será mucho más fácil con una cerveza en las manos"

Sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo "Es una idea estupenda"

Mientras las niñas y TJ se bañaban bajo la supervisión de Lydia, la mujer de Tommy, el resto de la familia se sentó en la terraza, rompiendo poco a poco el hielo. Cuando un rato después llegaron Frost y Korsak, todos pasaron al comedor de verano y se sirvió la cena.

Jane esperó a los postres para comunicarle a su familia las novedades recientes de su vida. Tosió para llamar la atención de la mesa. Cuando estuvo segura que todos le prestaban atención continuó "Seguramente todos os estaréis preguntando porque no ha venido Liz a cenar esta noche. Bien, he de deciros que anoche rompí mi compromiso con ella"

Las primeras en reaccionar fueron las gemelas "Bien!"

Pronto le siguió su hermano Frankie, que levantó su copa en señal de aprobación "Ya era hora Janie ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te comprometiste con ella?"

"Yo puedo decirte en que estaba pensando" bromeó Tommy, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre y su mujer

"¡¿Qué?! Yo solo digo que entiendo que le gustara" miró a Maura antes de añadir "aunque también sé que nunca la miró como te mira a ti Maura"

Angela Rizzoli calló a su hijo "Ya basta Tommy. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?" le preguntó Jane confundida. No había pensado en hacer nada más. Sólo quería acabar de cenar con su familia y volver a casa con sus hijas y con Maura. De repente, se imaginó a Maura en su cama, despertarse con ella a la mañana siguiente. Preparar el desayuno junto a ella mientras sus hijas dormían. Desayunar las cuatro juntas. Pasar una tarde en el beisbol en familia.

"¿Jane?" su madre llamó su atención.

"¿Sí?"

"Te he preguntado que es lo que vais a hacer ahora"

"Maura y yo estamos valorando que ella y Piper se queden en Boston de un modo permanente" quería disfrutar un poco más de su recién recuperada relación con Maura antes de contárselo a nadie. Además, ella y Maura habían decidido contárselo a las niñas primero.

"Sí sí sí" como Jane había predicho, las niñas estaban encantadas

"¿Y tu trabajo Maura?" preguntó Frost

"No hay ningún problema. Tenemos sucursales por todo el país y la empresa está completamente informatizada. En un par de meses podemos trasladar las oficinas centrales de Seattle a Boston"

"Estupendo" se alegró el hombre

Maura continuó "Mañana iremos al colegio de Alex para inscribir a Piper para el curso que viene y en un par de días iremos a Seattle para preparar la mudanza"

Frankie levantó su copa "Brindemos por un nuevo comienzo"


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

Después de cenar, Alex, Piper y TJ decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche en casa de su abuela, que estuvo más que encantada con la idea. Mientras los niños corrían escaleras arriba para repartirse las habitaciones, los adultos empezaron a despedirse.

El primero en marcharse fue Vince Korsak "Ha sido un placer volver a verte Maura"

"Espera, Vince, me voy contigo" añadió Frost mientras se despedía de la mujer con un abrazo "Nos vemos pronto Maura"

Cuando se hubieron marchado los dos hombres, sólo quedaron los Rizzoli. Fue el turno de Angela de retirarse "Si me disculpáis, voy a ver que están haciendo esos tres. Mañana por la mañana iremos de compras así que podéis venir a la hora de comer a recogerlos"

Tommy miró el reloj "Nosotros también nos vamos. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana por la mañana necesito estar temprano en la oficina" Le dio un abrazo a su hermana y otro a Maura "Piper es fantástica Maura. Me alegro mucho de que hayáis vuelto"

Cuando Tommy y Lydia se hubieron marchado, Frankie las acompañó a la puerta "Nos vemos mañana en la comida" guiñó un ojo a su hermana "Aprovechad esta noche que estáis solas"

**R&I**

Aparcaron el coche en el sendero de entrada y entraron hasta el pequeño patio que separaba las dos casas. Jane tomó las manos de Maura entre las suyas y empezó a acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar "Me gustaría pasar la noche contigo Maur"

Maura la besó, sonriéndole después "Me encantaría que pasaras la noche conmigo"

Sonriendo, Jane la invitó a pasar a su casa. Tomándola de la mano, la llevó a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y la besó con cariño. Aquel beso fue una declaración de amor, lento y considerado. Recorrió sus costados hasta alcanzar la cremallera en su espalda, bajándola lentamente. Cuando hubo llegado hasta el final, le dio la vuelta y besó la curva de la espalda mientras iba bajándole el vestido. Cuando el vestido cayo al suelo, Maura dio un paso un lado para salir de él se dio la vuelta de nuevo para empezar a desvestir a Jane, desabrochándole la camisa con dedos temblorosos. Cuando hubo terminado, introdujo los dedos entre la cintura del pantalón y la piel de Jane, que sintió un cosquilleo allá donde Maura la tocaba. Maura acarició su contorno hasta llegar al botón del pantalón. Lo desabrochó, bajando la cremallera para que, en un rápido movimiento, Jane se los quitara, tirándolos encima del sillón que había en una esquina de la habitación.

No era la primera vez que iban a acostarse juntas pero aquella vez parecía distinta, como si por fin las cosas volvieran a encajar. Vestidas ambas con sencillos conjuntos de lencería negra, se tumbaron con cuidado en la cama. Aquella noche no había espacio para las prisas. Las dos mujeres querían memorizar el calor de sus cuerpos, el tacto de sus dedos, la calidez de sus labios. Jane cubrió con su cuerpo el de Maura, besándola con ternura mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Sus cuerpos se movían con naturalidad, respondiendo a cada caricia, a cada beso. Jane besó la comisura de sus labios, moviéndose lentamente hacia su cuello. Atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes tirando de él. Maura dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción. Jane se hundió en el cuello de Maura, susurrándole palabras cariñosas intercaladas con sensuales besos por todo su cuello.

Fue bajando despacio, sus labios recorriendo el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro. Cogió el tirante con los dedos y lo bajó un poco, ganando centímetros de piel para besar. Conociendo sus puntos de placer, Jane utilizó sus dedos para bajar la copa del sujetador, descubriendo un pezón rosado y erecto por la excitación. Lo lamió un par de veces, sólo con la punta de la lengua, notando como cada vez iba poniéndose más duro. Decidida a volverla loca de placer, lo tomó entre sus labios, succionándolo mientras jugueteaba con él dentro de la boca.

Maura jadeó, notando como la tela de su tanga empezaba a estar empapada. Jane dio gracias a que el sujetador tuviera el broche frontal y con manos hábiles pronto se deshizo de la prenda, lanzando al suelo junto al resto de la ropa. Cubrió cada centímetro de piel que la separaba del otro pecho con pequeños besos. Cuando alcanzó el otro pezón, lo atrapó entre sus dedo índice y el pulgar, apretándolo con cuidado. Pasó la lengua sobre la punta y Maura gimió más fuerte con aquella caricia. A pesar de la exigencia de Maura, continuó deleitándose con sus pezones, intercambiando movimientos circulares con lametones rápidos y cortos. Mientras chupaba uno, atrapaba el otro entre sus dedos, frotándolos para hacerla estremecer.

Cuando escuchó como la respiración entrecortada de Maura se salpicaba con jadeos de necesidad, empezó a besarle el vientre, dibujando con la lengua el camino hacia su pubis. Cuando llegó a sus caderas, le acarició los costados, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Maura temblaba bajo sus dedos.

Despacio, pasó el pulgar por el encaje empapado, maravillándose de cómo reaccionaba Maura a sus caricias "Estás empapada"

Maura asintió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza "Como cada vez que estoy cerca de ti"

Con ternura, Jane pasó los dedos por debajo de la tela, bajándola lentamente. Maura levantó las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo y pronto se encontró desnuda ante la mirada profunda de Jane. Deseando sentir la piel de Jane sobre la suya, se incorporó ligeramente para poder desabrocharle el sujetador. Cuando lo consiguió, pasó sus manos por los pechos recién liberados, sintiendo los pezones duros sobre la palma de sus manos. Cuando Maura se llevó un pezón a la boca, Jane cerró los ojos. Cuando sintió como movía la lengua sobre él, deseó que el tiempo se parara. Le permitió deleitarse unos momentos más, recreándose en la sensación de sentir las manos y la boca de Maura sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin recuperó parte del control que había cedido, apoyó la mano en el pecho de Maura, obligándola dulcemente a recostarse. Volvió a besarle el vientre, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de donde Maura quería sentir sus labios. Jane rodeó los muslos de Maura con sus brazos, obligándola a doblar las rodillas. Con los hombros, separó sus piernas, abriéndola más para ella. Separó los labios con dos dedos, devorándola lentamente, con lamidos suaves y delicados. Al notar como Maura se iba humedeciendo más y más con la caricia, Jane masajeó el pequeño botón nervioso, ahora inflamado, con la punta de la lengua, tomándolo entre sus labios para succionarlo delicadamente. Maura era incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente, sólo podía emitir jadeos de placer cada vez más ahogados por la necesidad. Cuando notó los labios de Jane en sus sexo, agarró las sábanas entre sus dedos y cerró las piernas alrededor de Jane, clavándole los talones en la espalda, intentando atraerla hacia ella. Necesitaba sentirla todavía más cerca.

Jane lubricó su pulgar con los jugos de Maura, humedeciéndolo por completo antes de acariciarle el clítoris con él, dibujando círculos con delicadeza. Maura arqueó la espalda y empezó a gemir su nombre, cada vez más cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo. Sabiendo que era lo que Maura le estaba pidiendo, Jane lubricó sus dedos índice y corazón antes de penetrar dentro de ella despacio mientras continuaba acariciándole el clítoris con el pulgar. Mientras curvaba los dedos dentro de ella, intentando alcanzar su punto G, rodeó con el pulgar la base del clítoris, intercalando los movimientos circulares con otros hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Jane notó como sus paredes se contraían contra sus dedos. Maura se arqueó un poco más antes de dejarse caer el la cama, completamente exhausta por el orgasmo que estaba experimentando. Sintió como si su mente y su cuerpo se separaran, perdiendo la conciencia durante unos segundos. Jane se mantuvo dentro de ella hasta que notó como poco a poco sus músculos se iban relajando y su respiración iba volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad.

Jane consiguió alcanzar uno de los extremos de la sábana que habían empujado hasta el pie de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo y el de Maura con ella. La abrazó mientras iba adormeciéndose a causa del agotamiento y el calor del cuerpo de su amante "¿Maura?"

Maura estaba exhausta, saciada. Demasiado como para abrir los ojos "¿umm?"

Ya con los ojos cerrados, Jane añadió "No quiero volver a perderte"

Maura se apretó más contra ella, sabiendo perfectamente lo que Jane sentía en esos momentos "Yo también te quiero Jane"

**R&I**

A la mañana siguiente, Chelsea dejó la compra sobre la encimera de la cocina y puso una lavadora. Cogió la ropa limpia que había planchado el día anterior y subió al piso de arriba para colocarla en su sitio. Primero colocó las toallas en el armario del cuarto de baño y después dejó la ropa de Alex sobre sus cama.

Pensando que Jane se habría marchado ya a la oficina, no se molestó en llamar antes de entrar. Se quedó quieta, con la ropa en las manos cuando procesó la imagen que estaba presenciando. El suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto de ropa, esparcida de modo totalmente descuidado. Jane estaba durmiendo boca abajo en medio de la cama, cubierta por una sábana únicamente hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Junto a ella, utilizando su hombro como una almohada, Maura dormía plácidamente abrazada a ella.

No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para saber que había ocurrido allí la noche anterior. Sonriendo, retrocedió para salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta intentando no hacer ruido.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Chelsea estaba preparándose un café a media mañana cuando oyó a alguien bajar hacia la cocina. Instantes después, Jane hacia su aparición, todavía con cara de sueño. Gruñó algo parecido a un buenos días y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

Chelsea se rio "¿Quieres uno? Parece que te hace falta"

Jane asintió, aceptando de buena gana la taza de humeante café. Dio varios sorbos, notando como la cafeína empezaba a despertar sus sentidos.

"Veo que las cosas entre tú y Maura han mejorado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos" Jane la miró sorprendida por aquella afirmación.

Chelsea se lo aclaró "Pensaba que estarías en la oficina y entré en tu habitación para dejarte la ropa limpia" Jane la miró con los ojos como platos. Chelsea se rio ante el repentino pudor de su amiga ""No te preocupes estabais completamente decentes las dos. Menos mal que no fueron las niñas las que entraron"

Jane negó con la cabeza "Se quedaron a pasar la noche en casa de mi madre con TJ"

La respuesta tranquilizó a la mujer "¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Jane, estás enamorada de Maura. Creo que lo has estado incluso durante los años que estuvisteis separadas" al ver que no la interrumpía continuó "Y vuestras hijas son fantásticas. Os merecéis una segunda oportunidad"

Jane sonrió mientras le guiñaba una ojo "Por eso, es por lo que tengo un plan"

"¿Y puedo saber de que se trata?" conociendo a su amiga, sabía que tendría algún as debajo de la manga

"Claro. Sobre todo si vas a ayudarme a…" Jane se interrumpió cuando al oír pasos acercándose. Maura se presentó en la cocina únicamente llevando una de las camisas de Jane. Por suerte, era lo suficientemente larga como para llegarle hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Cuando vio que Jane estaba charlando con Chelsea se ruborizó "Pensé que estabas sola"

Chelsea la tranquilizó "Yo ya me iba. Tengo que pasar por la tintorería y dejar el coche en el taller esta mañana" le guiñó un ojo a Jane cuando pasó por su lado camino de la salida "Tenemos una conversación pendiente"

Jane se dio la vuelta en el taburete y colocó a Maura entre sus piernas. La abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más contra su cuerpo para poder besarla. Maura entrelazó las manos tras el cuello de Jane, acariciándole la piel de la nuca con la punta de los dedos

Jane le susurró al oído con voz ronca "Me encanta verte llevando mis camisas"

Maura la provocó juguetona "¿Ah sí?"

Jane asintió mientras desabrochaba uno de los botones y metía la mano debajo de la prenda. Sonrió al descubrir que Maura había decidido por no ponerse el sujetador. Acarició el pezón con el pulgar "Me vuelves loca de deseo"

Bajó del taburete y acabó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa que todavía quedaban. Fue besando la piel del cuello y de los hombros que iba quedando al descubierto hasta que por fin se deshizo de la camisa. Pasó las palmas de las manos por el valle entre sus pechos, cubriéndolos por completo con sus dedos. Los masajeó unos instantes antes de continuar acariciándola hasta llegar a la espalda. Rozó el hueco de su espalda con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a su culo. Maura entendió a la primera lo que Jane le pedía cuando le apretó las nalgas, saltando para rodear la cintura de Jane con sus piernas a la vez que le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Aprovechando su altura, Jane la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Maura intentó protestar débilmente "Chelsea puede volver en cualquier momento"

Jane atacó su boca con voracidad "Entonces esta vez vamos a tener que ser muy rápidas"

No perdió el tiempo en quitarle la ropa interior. Se limitó a apartarla a un lado mientras acariciaba la hendidura que ya estaba húmeda por la excitación "Por Dios Maura. Apenas te he tocado"

"Me excita oírte hablar, sentir tu olor, ver la forma en que me miras. No puedo estar en una habitación contigo más de cinco minutos sin echar a perder mi ropa interior" Maura le besó el cuello, mordiéndole el punto donde se unía con el hombro. Jane jadeó por la deliciosa caricia.

"Te prometo que la próxima vez me esforzaré más" la besó en los labios antes de prestarle la atención que merecían sus pechos. Los besó, lamiéndolos antes de prestar atención a los pezones. Cuando llegó a ellos los lamió suavemente, dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor del montículo. Masajeó el otro pecho mientras lubricaba los dedos de la otra mano con los fluidos de Maura. Quizás fuera la excitación de poder ser descubiertas pero podía oír como Maura empezaba a jadear cerca de su oído. Podía asegurar que estaba tocando el orgasmo con los dedos.

Frotó el clítoris entre sus dedos índice y corazón mientras abarcaba todo el contorno del pecho con la palma de su mano. Pinzó el pezón entre sus dedos tirando suavemente de él. Aprovechó que Maura gemía para besarla. En esos momentos, Maura tenía los sentidos saturados por la sensación de la lengua de Jane en su boca, el pezón entre sus dedos, sus dedos dentro de ella. Aquella sobrestimulación multiplicó el placer que sentía, potenciando el orgasmo. Jane apretó sus caderas contra Maura, frotándose contra ella. Pronto las dos dejaron escapar un gemido ahogado pero no se detuvieron hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Maura hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Jane, que tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera para sostenerse en pie.

Poco a poco, las respiraciones se volvieron más pausadas, los corazones volvieron a latir con normalidad. Jane le dio una palmada en el culo a Maura cuando la bajó de la encimera "Ahora vamos a la ducha. Nos esperan para comer"

Maura tomó la delantera. Mirándola por encima del hombro le advirtió "Deberías llamar para avisar que llegaremos un poco tarde"

Jane se quedó embobada viendo como Maura se alejaba desnuda, moviendo las caderas con sensualidad. Estaba completamente enamorada de aquella mujer.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Como Maura había previsto, fueron las últimas en llegar. Se habían duchado juntas y ver como Maura recorría su cuerpo con las manos enjabonadas había conseguido volver a encender a Jane. Habían vuelto a hacer el amor en la ducha, esa vez sin prisas.

El primero en provocarlas fue Frankie "Ya era hora de que llegarais. Parece que habéis seguido mi consejo hasta el último momento ¿eh?"

"¿Qué consejo?" preguntó Angela curiosa

"Que aprovecharan el tiempo perdido" Maura se ruborizó cuando sintió todas las miradas fijas en ella.

Jane hubiera matado a su hermano pero en el fondo le agradecía que tratara el tema con aquella naturalidad. Además, iba a necesitar su ayuda más tarde, así que se limitó a retarlo con la mirada antes de preguntar por sus hijas "¿Y las niñas?"

No hizo falta que nadie respondiera. Los gritos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que se aproximaban eran un claro indicativo de que pronto las verían.

Maura abrazó a Piper y a Alex "¿Qué tal ha ido el día?"

Piper miró a su madre con los ojos como platos "ES-TU-PEN-DO. Hemos salido a desayunar a una cafetería donde hacen las mejores tortitas que he probado en la vida. Luego la abuela nos ha llevado de tiendas y me ha comprado una camiseta de los Red Sox como la de Alex y TJ para el partido del domingo. Y después hemos ido a comprar patines nuevos para cuando empiece la temporada de hockey. Quiero intentar entrar en el equipo de Alex. ¿Puedo mamá?"

Maura acarició el pelo de su hija y le dio un beso en la frente "Claro que sí cariño" Miró a la mujer mayor con gratitud "No tenías por que hacerlo Angela. Gracias"

Angela Rizzoli le devolvió la sonrisa "Quería hacerlo. Tengo que ponerme al día de 10 años de navidades, cumpleaños y fiestas de fin de curso atrasadas"

Durante toda la comida, las niñas no pararon de hablar. Saltaban de un tema a otro, desde las ganas que tenían de ir al beisbol con su familia hasta el plan de entrenamientos que habían diseñado TJ y Alex para preparar a Piper para las pruebas de selección del equipo.

Cuando acabaron con el postre, Piper se levantó de la silla y cogió a Maura de la mano, tirando de ella "¿Quieres que te enseñe mi habitación mamá? La abuela dice que puedo venir a quedarme con ella cuando quiera"

Maura agradeció a Angela con la mirada. La mujer sonrió "Caro que sí cariño"

Maura cogió a cada una de sus hijas con una mano y se dejó llevar dentro de la casa. Cuando estuvo segura de que Maura ya no podía oírles, Jane se dirigió a sus hermanos y a su madre "Bien. Ahora que Maura no está, necesito pediros un favor…"

**R&I**

La sobremesa se alargó más de lo previsto. Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando Jane tomó de la mano a Maura y la invitó a pasear con ella por los jardines. Después de caminar en silencio cogidas de la mano, llegaron al pequeño cenador que había junto a la colina. Desde allí, sentadas en uno de los bancos, tenían un panorámica preciosa de la ciudad y de la bahía recortada por las luces anaranjadas del atardecer. Jane sacó una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Maura que miró la caja confundida

Jane le dio un apretón tranquilizador en la mano "Ábrelo"

Cuando levantó la tapa, Maura descubrió una llave dentro la cogió entre sus dedos y preguntó "¿Y esto?"

"Pronto lo descubrirás"

"¿No vas a decirme nada?"

Jane negó con la cabeza "Es una sorpresa. No puedes saber nada hasta mañana"

Maura rodeó el cuello atrayéndola para besarla "Entonces tendrás que entretenerme esta noche"

Jane le devolvió el beso pero se retiró mucho antes de lo que a Maura le hubiera gustado "Por mucho que me duela, ahora mismo tengo que marcharme a la oficina. Necesito tener listos unos papeles para mañana sin falta así que tendré que quedarme trabajando toda la noche" Maura puso morritos de decepción y Jane la encontró encantadora "Pero te prometo que te compensaré"

"Bien. Entonces, tendré que entretenerme yo sola" le susurró al oído "Piensa en eso cuando estés sola en tu solitaria oficina"

Jane dejó escapar una carcajada "Me matas Maura"

**R&I**

Cuando Maura se despertó, sintió un vacío al no ver a Jane acostada a su lado. Recordó que había tenido que ir a la oficina a la noche anterior y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Los últimos días se había despertado sintiendo los labios de Jane besando todo su cuerpo y esa era una sensación a la que se había acostumbrado rápidamente. Lo echaba de menos.

Se duchó y se vistió antes de bajar a desayunar. Estaba acabando de comerse una tostada cuando oyó sonar su teléfono. Sonrió al reconocer el número de Jane en la pantalla

"¿Vas a venir pronto? Te he echado mucho de menos esta mañana. Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para recompensarme" Oyó como Jane se reía al otro lado de la línea

"Entonces voy a tener que hacerte delirar de placer. Ha surgido un imprevisto y no podré escaparme hasta la noche"

"Parece que las mujeres de mi vida han decidido abandonarme hoy" Suspiró resignada "En fin, aprovecharé que tu estás en la oficina y que Frankie se ha llevado a las niñas a la playa para ponerme al día con mi oficina en Seattle. Desde que llegamos a Boston he estado completamente desconectada"

Jane la provocó "Eso es porque no has podido quitarme las manos de encima"

Maura se rio "Y eso no será nada comparado con lo que te espera esta noche"

Jane sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo "Entonces será mejor que vuelva al trabajo e intente acabar esto cuanto antes" Antes de colgar le susurró "Te quiero Maur"

"Yo también te quiero Jane"

**R&I**

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Maura acabó de revisar toda la documentación que le habían mandado a primera hora de la mañana desde la oficina central de _Saffron._ Con un poco de suerte, estaría todo listo en un par de meses y podrían empezar a trabajar desde Boston.

Estaba dejando la taza de café dentro del lavavajillas cuando Chelsea entró. Maura apreció el bonito atuendo veraniego. La mujer llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo y vestía un elegante vestido con escote asimétrico en color vino. Completaba el look un cinturón negro incrustado en pedrería a conjunto con las sandalias de tacón y la cartera de mano "Estás preciosa Chelsea"

La mujer sonrió, agradecida por el cumplido "Gracias. Cuando quieras podemos irnos"

Maura la miró confundida "¿Irnos?¿Dónde?"

"¿Recuerdas la llave que te dio Jane? Me ha pedido que te enseñe que es lo que abre"

Después de darse una ducha rápida y elegir un favorecedor vestido de escote redondeado con estampado floral en tonos ocres y dorados a conjunto con un cinturón marrón que realzaba su figura, Maura siguió a Chelsea. El chófer, que ya las estaba esperando en la puerta, les abrió la puerta cortésmente, y pronto se adentraron en la ciudad.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, Maura iba reconociendo las calles. Aunque habían habido cambios, prácticamente todo esta como lo recordaba. Reconocía las tiendas y los restaurantes. Cuando el coche se detuvo delante de un edificio de pared de ladrillo supo perfectamente donde estaban.

La emoción apenas la dejaba hablar "No puede ser"

Chelsea sonrió al ver la conmoción reflejada en la cara de su acompañante "¿No creerías que Jane la había vendido verdad?"

Cuando Maura entró en su antiguo hogar, se quedó maravillada al ver que todo estuviera prácticamente igual que hacia diez años. Casi instantáneamente la asaltaron los recuerdos de su antigua vida allí. Recordó cada uno de los lugares donde había hecho el amor con Jane, los cuadros que habían comprado juntas, la cocina donde Jane la había enseñado a cocinar.

Oyó ruidos en la terraza y miró a Chelsea confundida. La mujer se limitó a sonreírle mientras le indicaba con la mano que siguiera adelante. Cuando dobló la esquina, se quedó paralizada. En el suelo estaba dibujado un camino con pétalos de rosa que conducían a la terraza. Allí la esperaban unas veinte personas, todos amigos y familiares. Junto a Jane, a los pies del improvisado altar, estaban sus hijas vestidas con unos preciosos vestidos en tafetán blanco con los tirantes y el lazo de la cintura en satén crema, ambas con un pequeño bouquet de lirios del valle, jacintos, y claveles de Japón en las manos.

Cuando salió a la terraza, un cuarteto de cuerda empezó a tocar una romántica melodía. Casi temblando, se acercó hasta donde la esperaban las mujeres de su vida. Cuando llegó hasta ellas, Jane le cogió las manos y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

"Maura, te quiero. Empecé a quererte el primer día que te conocí y no he dejado de hacerlo durante estos diez años. Fuimos muy felices aquí y creo que ahora que estamos las cuatro juntas podemos serlo todavía más. Por eso, Maura Isles ¿Quieres volver a casarte conmigo?"


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

La ceremonia fue romántica y emotiva. Antes de darse el sí quiero, Piper y Alex leyeron una emotiva carta que les habían escrito a sus madres, dándoles las gracias por tener de nuevo una familia. Jane y Maura estuvieron con las manos entrelazadas, y cuando oyeron ese fragmento, ambas estrecharon el apretón emocionadas.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de intercambiarse los anillos, Piper le acercó la alianza a Jane que mirando a los ojos a su mujer, la deslizó con cuidado en su dedo anular "Yo Jane Rizzoli, me ofrezco a ti, Maura Isles, en presencia de nuestras hijas y prometo cuidarte y respetarte hasta el último día de mi vida"

Después Alex hizo lo mismo con Maura. La mujer cogió la mano de Jane y puso la alianza en su dedo "En este día tan maravilloso yo, Maura Isles, me siento muy afortunada por tenerte como esposa y formar contigo esta fantástica familia. Prometo honrarte con mi amistad y lealtad y amarte todo la vida"

Con un guiño, el oficiante dio paso al momento que todos estaban esperando "Podéis besaros"

Maura rodeó el cuello de Jane, acercándola a su cuerpo mientras ella colocaba sus manos en su cintura. Podían oír de fondo como estallaban los aplausos pero ninguna de ellas les prestó atención. Se besaron despacio, intentando grabar en su mente lo que significaba aquel momento. Por fin, las cosas empezaban a ser como siempre hubieron debido ser.

Se separaron cuando notaron como las niñas, intentaban llamar su atención tirando de la tela de sus vestidos.

Con sonrisa traviesa, Alex fue la que habló "Ya tendréis tiempo para eso cuando estéis de luna de miel ¿no? Ahora vayamos a celebrarlo"

Maura le sonrió con ternura "Claro que sí cariño. Tenéis mucho que contarme. No se porque creo que habéis tenido que ver mucho en todo esto"

Piper miró a su madre con sonrisa cómplice "Alex y yo nos encargamos de invitar a todos. Mientras mamá y la abuela se encargaban de organizar la ceremonia. Tío Frankie y tío Tommy son los responsables del catering"

Maura fingió una mueca de enfado "¿Así que todos estabais compinchados?"

Las niñas asintieron mientras Jane la besaba en la mejilla "Aunque puedo hacer muchas cosas, organizar una boda en menos de 24 horas no está dentro de ellas. Necesitaba la ayuda de todos para poder organizar una boda que estuviera a tu altura"

Maura la miró con amor "Me ha encantado saber que habías conservado este apartamento durante todos estos años. Gracias Jane"

"Nos mudamos de casa porque me resultaba doloroso vivir aquí sin ti pero nunca pude desprenderme de esta parte de mi vida. Te amo demasiado como para olvidarte Maura"

Maura sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por escapar mejillas abajo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para serenarse "¿Qué te parecería si volviéramos a vivir aquí?"

Jane sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a Maura "Me parecería una idea perfecta"

Maura miró con amor a sus hijas y luego a Jane. Reconoció el amor y la paz que le transmitió esa mirada. Era lo mismo que ella sentía cada vez que estaban juntas. Habían pasado diez años desde que su familia estuvo junta por primera vez. Habían pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo pero estaba segura que a partir de ese día, los nuevos recuerdos que crearían las cuatro juntas iban a llenar sus vidas de felicidad.

_**A.N.- Otro fic más que se acaba. A todas las que me habéis acompañado durante este viaje: Mil gracias por vuestra confianza y por seguirme capítulo a capítulo. Sé que al principio muchas no estabais demasiado a gusto con la idea de que Jane y Maura se separaran pero era un mal necesario para poder ver como se reconciliaban, espero que haya valido la pena pasar el mal trago inicial para llegar aquí. **_

_**Otra vez más, gracias a todas las que dejáis un pequeño comentario en cada uno de los capítulos. Cada uno de ellos compensa cada segundo que paso escribiendo. Sois el viento que empuja mis alas ;)**_


End file.
